Treasure Planet, my style!
by ArcherofDarkness and Callie
Summary: Treasure Planet re-written with a girl in the place of Jim,FINISHED! CHAPTERS 3 & 4 REVISED!
1. Legend or truth?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot…and Jen, but she's mostly designed after me and Jim…kind of a mixture of both…

Niggles: HURRY UP!

Me: Fine!  Alright, just a short reminder, if you e-mail me, I will have to e-mail you back as hackneaubellsouth.net my outgoing e-mail isn't working, sorry!

Now, my version of Treasure Planet…

            _"On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the Etherium is calm and peaceful, the great merchant ships with their cargo of Octrurian solar crystals felt safe and secure.  Little did they suspect that they were pursued by…pirates!"_

            The child stared in wonder at the unfolding world before her, the gigantic ship and the new one bearing the flag of Captain Flint.

            _"And the most feared of all these pirate was the notorious, Captain Nathaniel Flint."_

            The pirates quickly attacked the merchant vessel and were looting it when the narration came back on.

            _"Like a Candarian Zapwing, overtaking it's prey-"_

            "_Jennifer Petunia Hawkins!_"  The girl threw the book on the bed and lay on her periwinkle sheets looking as innocent as possible.

            "I thought you were asleep hours ago!"

            "Aw, Mom," she complained, " I was just getting to the best part!  Please?!"  Jennifer stared up with large Hazel eyes.

            "Can those eyes get any bigger?  Scootch over."  Sarah sat down on the bed, holding her daughter close, and the book resumed.

            _"Like a Candarian Zapwing overtaking it's prey, Flint's band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere,"_

Captain Flint laughed as he ran his fingers through the gold coins and crystals that made a jingle sounding like that of blades striking one another.

            _"And then, gathering up their spoils…vanished, without a trace."_

            "Oooooooooooooo," Jen and her mother echoed together as the girl turned the page.

            _"Flint's secret trove was never found, but stories have persisted that it remains hidden, somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy, stowed with riches beyond imagination, the loot of a thousand worlds!"_

            "Treasure…Planet!"  Jen and the book both finished at the same time while Sarah looked exhausted.

            "Okay, blow your nose," she held out a white handkerchief to her daughter, there was a snort and she folded it up and placed it away in one of her pockets.

            "How do you think Captain Flint did it Mum?"  Jen asked while performing several acrobatics and burrowing in her blankets, "How'd he swoop in out of nowhere, and vanished without a trace?"

            "I have no idea," Sarah said playfully, then grabbed her daughter while Jen giggled with pleasure,  I'm gonna get you!"  She blew on her daughter's belly, hoping not to wake any customers, then carefully placed her beneath the sheets.

            "Okay, now it's time for this little spacer, to go to sleep," She pressed on Jen's button nose affectionately, then reached behind his pillow to look for the toy that was squeaking.

            "Do you think someone will ever find Treasure Planet mom?"

            Sarah stared at the small pirate toy that she had found, "Sweetheart, I think it's more…like a legend really!" She placed it on her daughter's bedside table.

            "I know it's real!"  Jennifer defended staring at her mother with large and powerful eyes.

            "You win," Sarah smiled, "It's real."

            Jen snuggled into her blankets, "Nighty night mom."

            "Nighty night sweetheart," Sarah stood at the door, "I love you."

            "I love you too," Jen whispered as the door shut.

            There were a few echoing footsteps that moved swiftly down the hall, then a rustling of bedsheets and the beginning of a story.

            _"There are nights, when the winds of the Etherium, so bold in their promise of flight and freedom, made one's spirit soar!"_

So…What did you think?  Whatever it was, please review!  Any suggestions are welcome!  No flames Pleez!


	2. Solarsurfin!

Disclaimer: Okay, I own nothing :(

Niggles: You own Jenny!

Me: HAHA! And you too!:)

I GOT 6 REVIEWS IN THREE DAYS, FOR ONE STORY!  It's like a record for me!

**80433**: Thank you for the review! And yes, here is my update!

**Siriusblack1007**: Thank you also for the review, I thought there had been too many stories with the girl that goes along with Jim, not saying they're bad, but being a girl myself, I decided that there needed to be a singular, female, main character!

**Lunachick**: I'm glad you like it so much, again, a female main character, and yes she does solar-surf!  I hope to keep to the script as much as possible, but change…well, you'll have to read to find out mate.

**Ari**: Yes, this chapter IS longer!

**Captein Amelia**: I'm so happy people like this story, it was just a lucky shot in the dark and (luckily) I hit my sister!

**Ryou-is-mine**: HAHA!  You're right!  GIRLS RULE!!!

PG-13: For some drug usage, and some possible violence

**Author's Note**: There is going to be some drug content in this story, I don't think there's going to be any in this chapter though; but it's only there to emphasize the growing pains, troubles, and confrontations that teens go through every day.

**ANOTHER! Author's note**:  I HAVE MY OWN OUTGOING E-MAIL!! Of course now I have 3 profiles too…but I can now return e-mails from my own address!

~Chapter Two~

            Jen tugged at the controls of her solar-surfer, waving the sails so that they absorbed more energy and the surfer sped along faster.  She jetted along, her short, spunky hair flowing with the wind, her small ponytail twisting from the nape of her neck, the white-blonde streams contrasting against her tanned skin.

            She sped straight up the cliff and into the clouds; the wind knocked her around as she fought to keep her position, by now, after her years of experience, she could usually do these tricks without much thought, but with the wind as strong as it was today, the excitement level was up.

            The clouds licked at her head, chilling her.  After a quick glance around, Jen turned off her engine and snapped the sail shut.  Closing her eyes, she took in the speed of her fall and the wind; she fell backwards towards the land.  No matter how relaxed her face, she was always tense and ready to act.

            At what seemed to be the last possible moment, her eyes snapped open and the sail came up, stopping her decent almost instantaneously.  With the wind at her back and her engine roaring, she felt there was nothing she couldn't do.  She raced around a sharp turn, Jen let out a loud cry as she missed the sheer stone cliff by a foot.  She let out a sharp laugh as her surfer broke apart the alarm that led to one of the planet's many mines.

            The machinery loomed from all around but this was her playground.  She did a grinder off of one of the large metal pipes and spun off of another.  Ahead, the giant mining wheel ground and turned as it refined some few valuable crystals and gems.  She let out a dark smile and dug her feet into the foot straps.  Timing her approach, she shut down the solar sail while giving the engine a quick boost.  Her surfer shot through one of the openings, and she set the sail up again.

            She let out a whoop of joy and spun the solar-surfer around in pleasure before switching to a slower speed.  As she cruised towards home, Jen heard the familiar sound, of sirens.  She slowed as two robo-cops pulled onto her tail.

            She grimaced, sighed, then rolled her eyes, " Oh, great."

            Back at the Ben Bow, Sarah Hawkins was juggling seven tables of beings, all of who were complaining about the slow service.  She turned and grabbed a trey of breakfasts and started towards one of the tables.

            " Mrs. Hawkins!"  One of the customers, a one-eyed, tentacled widow called out, pointing to her empty glass.

            " I know, refill on the purp juice, coming right up Ms. Dunwoody!"  She turned to the nearest table and began passing out plates.

            " Let's see now, two eclipses, two powdered spheroids," the mother licked her lips at the plate, " And it's a big bowl of Zerrelian Jellyworms, for the big boy!"

            The young child let out a whisper of, " Awesome," before stuffing his face.

            " Enjoy!"  Sarah started out towards another table.

            " Sorry Delbert!  It's been a madhouse all morning," she said, laying down two bowls that closely resembled dog dishes.

            " No problem Sarah," the dog-like scientist replied as she bustled away, then began talking to himself, " Ah, my Alponian chowder with the extra Solarice seed, mmmm, yum!"  He scooped up some of the food onto a fork and was about to eat it when a young child hopped up and peeked over the table.

            " Hello, how can I help you?" He started out, " Curious little…one."  The child blinked its long lashes in hopes of a bite.

            " Are your parents around?"  He questioned and then leaned over towards her, "What's the matter?  Cat got your GAHHH!"  He never got to finish his sentence because the young alien's froglike tongue shot out and snatched the food off of his fork.  The young creature hopped away as Sarah approached.

            " Oh, They're so adorable at that age," Sarah said dreamily as though she remembered some fond memories.

            " Oh yes, deplorable-ahhh-adorable," Delbert said, mixing up his words as he folded his napkin, " Speaking of which, how's Jen been doing lately?"

            " Much better," Sarah said confidently, " I know she's made some wrong turns but I feel she's really making a turnaround," Sarah finished, picking up a large pile of dishes.

            The door swung open.

            " Mrs. Hawkins," said the too familiar, metallic voice of a robo-cop.

The dishes clattered to the floor in a broken mess, " Jen!"

" Okay guys, thanks for the lift!"  She attempted to walk away.

" Not so fast," one of the cops said as it caught her shoulder to keep her from walking away.

" We caught her solar-surfing in a restricted area.  Moving violation, twenty-five, section B, paragraph, um…"

            " Six?"  Jen finished, rubbing her face.

            " Thank you," the cop said dryly.

            " Don' mention it," Jen replied.

            " Jen!"  Sarah complained.

            " Due to repeated violations, we have confiscated the vehicle, any further violations will result in one way ticket to Juvenile Hall."

            " Yes, of course officers," she turned especially towards Jen, " It won't happen, again."

            " We see her type all the time ma'am, wrong choices-"

            " Dead enders," the other cop commented.

            " Looosers," Jen gave the speaking robot a glare

            The cap on top of one of the guards' head shot up in partial salute, " Take care now!"

            " Lets motor!"  The two robo-cops left, closing the door onto the silence of the whole inn, all watching the mother and daughter.  At Sarah's glance though, they turned back to their meals.

            " Jen…Jen look at me!"  But it was like talking to a tree, Jen just ignored her and started picking up some dirty dishes, " Jen, it's been hard enough keeping this place afloat by myself with out you-"

            " Mom, it's no big deal, there was no one around, those cops just won't get off my…"

            " Forget it," Jen mumbled under her breath and was cut off by the juice obsessed Ms. Dunwoody.

            " Ah Mrs. Hawkins?  Ah my juuuice!"

            " Yes, I'll be right there, Ms. Dunwoody!"  She shouted to the customer, then turned to Jen and spoke in a lower tone before bustling off, " Jen, I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future!"

            " Yeah?  What future?"  Jen mumbled under her breath as she slid past the kitchen door, holding an armful of dirty dishes.

            WHEW!  5 pages!  I'm so sorry, I had to go to the Titantic exibit yesterday when I was supposed to be finishing some unfinished business!  coughevilparentsandsiblingcough

Heh heh

            Please review!  I love having reviews, they make me type faster! 

PS: If anyone has the proper spellings for some of the words or better usage for some things, I don't have the DVD so I can't watch the subtitles, any help is greatly appreciated!


	3. a salamander song

Disclaimer: I own Jen, she is mine, precioussessssss

**Lunachick:** More is here! I can't resist the puppy-dog eyes!

**SB1007:** FINALLY! I'm glad that someone thinks this is a good idea!

**Ari:** Girls ARE better, but I wanted Jen to conform, kinda, by running away she'd be acting more independent, but the whole point is that she becomes independent, and yes, the script calls for it! Thank you for a nice long review!

**80433:** I hope this chapter is long enough…thanks for the support!

**Jackie99:** Ah, a new reviewer! Don't worry, I wont suffocate you like B.E.N. He's just a little NUTTY! I'm amazed! 12 reviews!

(_Lets go back, back to the beginning)_

Jen sighed and crawled onto the roof, she pulled a twist of Marijuana out of one pocket and a lighter out of the other; she lit the twist and sniffed the smoke.

(_Back to when the Earth, the Sun, the Stars, all aligned) _

She took a long draw and puffed the smoke out, feeling the small bit of numbness that began to take her body.

(_Cuz perfect, didn't feel so perfect. Tryin to fit a square into a circle was no lie. I defy)_

She took one more drag on the drug and then shuddered as the fumes poisoned her body.

(_Let the rain come down, and wake my dreams; let it wash away, my sanity; cuz I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream, let the rain come down, I'm comin clean.)_

Jen stared in sudden anger at the small piece of twisted paper, she threw it into the air and watched as one of the strong winds carried it away. She sighed and felt the wind pick up, a storm was most definitely coming. She picked up some pebbles and began throwing them along the tin roof.

As soon as the pebbles were gone, she began listening to the conversation that went on in the room beneath her feet

" What are you going to do about Jen?" The doctor asked, " It seems as though you need some help managing her."

" Managing?" Sarah said in disbelief, " Delbert, I'm at the end of my rope! Ever since her father left, Jen's has just never been the same. I swear! I've tried _everything_!"

Jen sighed and closed her eyes, only to reopen them instantly afterwards. She stared up as an old, raggedy spaceship came crashing down through the gray mist. The ship landed awkwardly in a heap, there was no movement from the inside. "God, why am I stuck with such losers?!"

She jumped off the roof and ran over to the capsule.

" Mister? You okay in there, right?" Jen jumped back as a clawed hand slapped against the porthole, her eyes were wide as a giant salamander person fell out and grabbed her by the collar. "HELP!! CRIMINAL RAPIST WITH A SERIOUS SKIN PROBLEM!"

" Can ye hear 'im? Those gears an' gyros whirlin' and clickin' like the devil 'imself?" The creature shook himself and let go of Jen.

" Hit yourself pretty hard, didn't ya there ya waked out snapping turtle??"

The salamander took an even firmer grip on the trunk, " He's after me chest, that fiendish cyborg and 'is band o' cutthroats," his eyes grew fierce, " But they'll have to pry it from ol' Billy Bones cold, dead fingers afore I-" he broke off in a coughing fit.

Jen rolled her eyes and grabbed Billy's arm, " Yeah, yeah; you gotta get revenge before you die? C'mon, I'll get you back to the house."

" Good lass," Bones crawled along, but never once let the chest out of his grasp.

" Mom's gonna love this," she said sarcastically. " So…who's this cyborg?" She asked innocently.

The spacer tried to answer but was cut off by another coughing fit that lasted all the way to the inn. She knocked loudly, the rain was pouring down.

( I'm shedding, shedding every color. Tryin' to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin)

Delbert opened the door, Sarah gasped, " _Jennifer Petunia Hawkins_!"

" Mom! DON'T TOUCH ME! Besides, I can barely hold up this idjit!"

Billy slumped to the floor, gasping. His gills constantly flared out in stress and pain. " He'll be coming soon," Bones typed a code into the chest and pulled out a small bundle of cloth, " Caint let them find 'dis!"

" Who's coming?"

" The _cyborg!_" The salamander gasped and pulled Jen's head close so she could hear, " Beware…the cyborg…" Billy Bones died right there, the oilskin cloth was partially in Jen's hands so she took it. Despite the fact that she had never known him, she now felt the impact of his death. "COOL! He died!"

Sarah gave a small gasp and the whole room was filled with a misty light. Outside there was a creaking as another ship landed.

" Quick, we gotta go, it's probably Barbossa out to get revenge, and you can't kill him!" Jen said, pulling her mother out of the main room as Delbert stupidly reached for the door handle. It blew apart beneath his hand.

" I believe I'm with Jen on this one!"

The three ran upstairs as the door blasted apart and the downstairs began to smoke. The doctor threw open the windows to his steed waiting below, " Deliah! Hallelujah!" The slug looking thing bounded up and down with joy, " Stay! Don't move!

" I'm an expert in the laws of physical science, now, on the count of three."

Jen could see on the wall, the silhouettes of pirates against a fiery backround, three would be too late…

" One-"

" THREE! WHEEEE!" Jen pushed them all into the waiting carriage below. The overhang sprang up and Galliah sprang away, Sarah stared back at her burning inn then buried her face in her hands.

Jen untied the string around the oilskin, then removed the cloth, revealing a shining globe inscribed with many strange markings. She rubbed it and stared in wonder.

(Cuz_ different, didn't feel so different. And going out is always better than stayin' in. Feel the wind!_

Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams, let it wash away, my sanity, cuz I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream, let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean. I'm coming clean.

Lets go back, back to the beginning.)

Song is "Coming Clean" by Hillary Duff, lyrics from 

If you have the DVD and can give me some help on the spelling, or on the dialogue, it will be greatly appreciated! I'm sorry this chapter is a little late, but I have been very busy, little Susie went psychotic…

Please R&R and tell me what you think!


	4. Playing cards

Disclaimer: I own Jen, if you want my computer, TAKE IT! It has been infected with Little Susie's© physcoticness!

MY COMPUTER IS STUPID!! You don't know just HOW long it took to correct a few words in the other chapter! Then it erased what I had written in THIS chapter! GAHHHH!!! The madness!!!

**Raine Ishida:** This is not Jim's Folly, no, but what does _Coming Clean_ have to do with it?

**Vixey Dimera:** No, no Jen/Silver slash, it just isn't right…

**Ryou-is-mine:** I can usually guess all the songs that come on Channel Z, but that's it! I have never even heard of Lady, I don't keep track of artists!

**Jackie99:** Cool? Wow! Never before have I been called cool!

**Warnergirls2000:** Yes, I did leave out that bit about the pets, but I wanted this to be told from Jen's POV, and less in the context of having someone who knows everything. There are going to be some parts where we go behind the scenes though…and I did assume that most of the people who are reading this know about the pets. THANK YOU! Reviews make me feel good!

**Ari:** Really? I thought there was a " Hallelujah" after Deliah, oh well, sigh I'M LEAVING IT!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! (sorry, too much caffeine!)

**SiriusBlack1007:** I LOVE that song too! It's just so…so…um, something I can't remember, INSPIRING!!

**Lunachick:** Puppy dog eyes! So cute!

7 REVIEWS!!!! That brings it up to…20!! The most reviews EVER!! Thank you everybody!

Outside the Doppler residence was a paved street and several lampposts, the house itself was large and grand, a high-powered telescope stuck out of the roof, but the inside was messy and completely disorganized. Sarah sat in a chair with a blanket wrapped around, her feet curled under.

Delbert tried to deliver the news as soothingly as possible, " Those laggard pirates have fled without a trace," he knelt beside her, " I'm sorry Sarah, it appears that the old Ben Bow has burned to the ground."

Sarah's eyes brimmed with tears that did not spill, Jen looked as though she was ready to suck out someone's blood, but turned away to fiddle with the golden sphere.

" Well," Delbert said, trying to change the subject, " Certainly a lot of trouble over that odd little sphere, those markings just baffle me!" Jen pressed down on the small buttons beneath her finger and they surprisingly shrunk down, she began twirling it.

" Even with my superior knowledge, it take me years to…Hey!" Jen had finally solved the puzzle, it clicked and all of the lights went out, the sphere emitted a dome around the three, a map, and even Sarah stood in amazement, " It's a map!"

Delbert cleaned his glasses, " Wait, wait, this is us! The planet Montressor!"

He touched it and all of the information swung into motion, stars swept past, planets and spaceports, " That's the Manalegic cloud!" He leapt aside to avoid another object, " The Coral Galaxy, and that's the Carrion Abyss." The map seemed to shut down as one planet in particularly lit up, " Wait, what's this, what's this? Why it's-"

" Treasure Planet!" Jen finished.

" No!"

" That's Treasure Planet!" Jen said in awe yet again.

" Flint's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds? Do you know what this means?"

Jen held up the map with determination, " It means that all that treasure is just a boat ride away!"

A fierce light grew in Delbert's eyes, " Whoever brought it back would hold a place atop the pantheon of explorers! He'd be able to experience-" The map shut off suddenly and the lights cut on, causing Delbert jumped back, " What just happened?"

Jen looked at the map with a new light, before circling around her mother, "Mom, this is it! It's the answer to all our problems!"

" Jen, there is absolutely _no_ way-"

" Don't you remember? All those stories?"

" That's all they were! Sto-ries!"

" With that treasure, we could rebuild the Ben Bow…a _hundred_ times over!" Jen waved her arms around, trying to make a point.

" Well this is just-oh my! Delbert will you please explain how foolish this is?"

" It's totally preposterous, traversing across the entire galaxy alone," said Delbert, using his "you're a child and so know nothing" voice.

" Now at last, we hear some sense," Sarah said triumphantly, crossing her arms as Jen rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

" That's why I'm going with you!" He said suddenly, changing his entire mood instantly and grabbing his suitcase.

" DELBERT!" cried Sarah exasperated.

" I'll use my savings to commission a ship! Hire a captain and a crew!" He crawled to the top of a stack of books to retrieve his toothbrush.

" You're not serious," Sarah sighed.

As if gaining a hidden talent, Delbert hopped on a rather large book and slid to the base of the book pile, " All my life I've been dreaming for an opportunity like this and here it is _screaming_," he began doing the whoop-whoop, " Go Delbert, go Delbert!"

" Okay, OKAY! You're both grounded!" Sarah began rubbing her temples in distress.

" Mom, I know I messed things up, and I know…I let you down," Jen's eyes got large and pathetic, rather puppy-dogish, " But this is my chance to make it up to you! I'm gonna set things right."

Sarah stroked her hair.

" Um, Sarah, if I may…" Delbert pulled her away from her daughter into a not so private conversation, " Why not let her go? There are a lot worse things than a few character building months in space," he grasped his chin with a hand thoughtfully.

" Are you saying this because it's the right thing, or because you really want to go?"

" I really really really, really want to go!" He put his hands together and gave a gawky smile, then pulled her chin up, " And it's the right thing."

Sarah turned back to her daughter and wiped a stray hair out of her face affectionately, " Jen, I don't want to lose you!"

Jen took her mother's hand, " Mom, you won't! I'll make you prouder than a mother mantis who has eaten all her young!!"

Seeing that the family had reached a minimal agreement, Delbert intervened, "Well, there we are then, Jen my girl, soon, we'll be off to the spaceport!" He pointed out to the "moon". Jen gave a sigh of evil happiness, finally, her dreams were coming to life.

4 pages, over 1000 words!!! Please review and ask all the questions you want! I can e-mail you if you want, so just say so!

PS: Thank you for the dialogue help! Any suggestions and spelling are greatly welcomed!


	5. Ships and Sterns

Disclaimer: Yah, I own Jen…and…well…I REALLY DON'T KNOW!!  LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  heh heh 

I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!!  I THOUGHT THAT I LOADED THIS LAST SATURDAY!!!  *____* 

" Feelin' stupid?  I know I am!"

            -Homer Simpson

**Raine Ishida**:  I don't have the DVD, the VHS quality isn't anywhere close to DVD quality, wish I had that…Sorry, I didn't read that story…err, I think I read it, but it was a looooooooong time ago, heh heh, why precious?!  Why no more NEED?

**Ryou-is-mine**: I have absoulutely no idea what a cube root is!  But, I'd guess that you were looking at the "3" root, cuz 3*3*3 equals 27, so the cube root of 2 would be 2*2*2, or 8, I really dunno though…

**Lunachick:** WHOA!!!  Calm down, take a deep breath…hold it…hold it…hold it…hold it…hold it…hold it…hold it…hold it…hold it…hold it…hold it…hold it…hold it…hold it…hold it…hold it…hold it…hold it…hold it…hold it…hold it…  Whoops!  Are you dead?

**Elvenwolf:**  Amelia is going to be next chappie, but I hope you can wait!

**80433:** Good work!  Yay!  I am doing good work, ppl appreciate me!

C'mon people, review!!  The little typing monsters that live in my fingers eat reviews!  They need reviews to survive!

I thought that the hiring of the crew was too brief in TP, so I decided to write it over.  Don't be shocked!  After all, this is Treasure Planet…_my_ style!

( Right now, I'm writing to the POTC soundtrack, very good for writing POTC, TP, or LOTR!)

The duo left Montressor soon afterwards the discovery of the map, they took a private shuttle to the spaceport, booked a hotel for two weeks, and soon became accustomed to the life at the docks.  They tried to avoid downtown, it was packed with pickpockets and sailors, although they couldn't recognize any, it was rumored that pirates also lurked in the bars and alleys near the docks.

Delbert went out everyday, looking for good crewmen and captains; he also found a lovely ship called the R.L.S. Legacy.  It was a two-masted schooner that seemed very sturdy and was said to have held out the solar storm of 3567, one of the most powerful storms ever recorded.  Despite its age, Delbert took the ship on loan and found a good crew, most of whom Delbert himself picked out.  

Jen was left out of the whole process and given a few credits to spend on sailing clothes by Delbert; he was quite generous with his money.  She bought some boots and a new jacket.

The upper-class merchant shops where she bought her clothes were stuffy and pompous, and with the prospect of seeing a real pirate, she left the safe streets and ventured into the underground.

The wharfs were teeming with gnats and rats; dead fish was everywhere, as well as the smell.  With new clothes like the ones she had just bought, she would stick out like Julia Roberts in the Ghetto.  She knew it was her only choice to be able to blend in, so without another thought, she scooped some mud off of the docks and smeared it all over her face, in her hair, down the sides of her new clothes and boots.  Jen gagged at first, but soon got used to the fishy smell and walked further down the docks and into the dirty alleys.

She got some strange looks from passerby, but never wavered in her pace, she did change it though.  Jen walked with her head down, slouching over, her hands stuffed in her pockets.  Underneath heavy overcoats of others she could sometimes see the dull gleam of a cutlass, dagger, or revolver.  

Still, the underground unnerved her, and she made a sudden move into a small restaurant, the Spyglass Inn.

She sat down at the bar and ordered a mug of grog. (A/N: Grog is watered down rum, basically less alcoholic.) She sipped it slowly, it was very diluted and had almost no rum at all in it, but still it tasted good.  She kept her head down as she swallowed, there were several conversations going around the room, there was definitely a pirate sitting behind her, he was talking about someone named Black Dog, and of mutiny and murder.

" What kin I gitchee little miss?"  Jen looked up, standing over her was a two-headed bartender, " We got some better rum than that."

" No I think I'm good, how much was that?"

" Five credits."

Jen reached into her pocket, acting like those coins were the last she had, if the pirate behind her discovered that she had lots of credits, he stalk her down and maybe even kill her for them.  Gulping the last of the grog, she put it back on the bar.  As she left, she heard a whistling coming from the kitchen, and the whirl of gears…

Jen quickly made her way to the aboveground merchant shops, she practically ran to the hotel and locked the door when she got to her room.  Pirates were scarier than she had imagined, she shuddered and lay down on one of the beds, then fell asleep to nightmares of mutiny.

About two hours later, a loud, hard knocking on the door jolted her out of her dreams.  She stared in a cold sweat as the doorknob jiggled and turned, then dove behind the bed so she could not be seen.  She tried to keep her cool as the door opened and heavy thumps of feet approached her, she covered her head as it came nearer.

" Jen?"

She looked up, the doctor was standing above her wearing a large and clunky suit made of some kind of heavy metal.  Scrambling to her feet, she gave him a sideways look as he tried to pry the helmet off of his head.  " Jen, this is-" He turned around, but no one was there, " She must have left.  Captain Amelia is one of the finest naval officers in the fleet, I just hired her, we will be extremely safe!"

Jen glanced around before darting to the door and slamming it shut.

" Jen?"

" I heard a rumor that a pirate was in the hotel."

" I see…well, no need to worry!  We are departing late tomorrow morning, so we have enough time to pack and get all of our things."  He gave her an eye, " And don't make fun of my suit, it will be important to our mission!"

She muttered, " Yeah, sure," under her breath, " Since when are we going to a gas planet?"

They packed their things and brushed their teeth before crawling into their separate beds.  Jen closed her eyes, tomorrow she would be gone from this pirate infested town.

Alright!  Sorry that this took a while, my finger monsters didn't get any reviews for a while, and couldn't find enough strength to type, but I got some last-minute reviews and they typed the rest away!  Okay, they want more reviews!  

Remember, lotsa reviews=faster chappies (offer not included in the author's state or home computer, heh heh, just kiddin'!! 


	6. driveling galoots

Disclaimer: Um, I own it all?   Yeah right!

**Ryou-is-mine:** Fwew!  I'm glad Mrs. Weiner isn't making us do those things!  I would die!

**Lunachick: **A childhood fear of mud?  Were you hit in the face with a mud pie or did you get stuck in a marsh?  

**Elvenwolf:** Actually, I have The Sight, David is my FAVORITE author!  Yes, I find perfection annoying, and I plan to change this story so that there is a little less… Disneyness in it…

**Taurus Angel:** Otay!  I am updating!  And unless I do something stupid again, kinda like thinking I already uploaded a chapter, I will be posting every Saturday!

**AlexRyder: **I'm not quite sure what happened, but I didn't get you review in my e-mail, I was just checking my stories out and found this review, welcome to the team!

This chapter is dedicated to Ryou-is-mine, my most faithful reviewer! 

~Chapter 6-Cabin Girl~

            Jen and Delbert took a public bus to the outmost port where the ship was being prepared for departure.  She was surprised at the diversity in cultures and ranking, everything from what seemed to be a shady convict to a royal queen with servants to wait on her.

            Delbert had insisted on wearing his metal suit and in doing so, was very loud and very slow, Jen tried to not laugh when he got stuck on the bus and had to get some help to get off.  

            " Well Jen," the doctor said after finally getting off and opening up the glass window in front of his face, " I'm sure that this will be a great chance to get to one another, you know what they say?  Familiarity breeds well…contempt, but in our case-"

            " Look," Jen interrupted, " Let's just find the ship."  And she walked off to leave the doctor's helmet to fall back to its original place.

            She had to ask directions to the ship from a pair of window-washers, seeing that the doctor had forgotten the port the ship was docked in.  Delbert sighed, " It's the suit, isn't it?  I never should have listened to that pushy two-headed saleswoman.  This one said it fit, that one said it was my color, I didn't know, I get so flustered!"  He ran headlong into Jen, who was staring almost vertically upwards at the mammoth vehicle.

            " Jen, this is our ship!  The R.L.S. Legacy!"

            " Whoa," she said in awe, seeing the giant sails still furled against the even larger yard-arms that stretched at a right angle out from the three masts.

            Both hiked up the dramatically inclined walkway that lead to the main deck.

            Jen reached the top first, she stared as a sailor with suction-cup feet clung to a crate of supplies being lifted by a crane.  Turning an entire three-hundred and sixty degrees, she absorbed the atmosphere of the ship and crew, and watched as her dream of sailing the skies became a reality, the air up here was clean and pure, the sun more intense than her home planet, but only slightly.  She pulled her bag strap over her shoulder a little bit more.

            " How cool is this?"  She asked herself in barely more than a whisper and ran straight into a slug-like blob covered with an odd assortment of arms, tentacles, and bumps.

            " Sorry 'bout-" she tried to apologize as the creature held up two fists in a threatening manner and made lots and lots of strange noises that her mother would have been embarrassed if she had made.

            " Why didn't I pay attention to that Flatula class?"  She told herself, hitting her head with an open palm.

            " Allow me to handle this," Delbert had finally managed to climb the plank and was panting a little to leave a small mist on the inside of his bubble.  He quickly snapped up the lid and started blowing raspberries at the sailor, then, putting his hand under his armpit, made a squeaking noise.

            The creature blinked, and then gave out several more sounds, but made the new ones much more polite, if that is possible, and much friendlier.

            " I'm quite fluent in flatula Jen, took two years of it in high school."  As Delbert walked off, he gave the flatulian a salute and walked off.

            Jen smoothed down her ruffled hair, " Cool."

            The doctor was quick to spot out the nearest naval officer, " Good morning…er-"

            " First Mate Arrow if you please Dr. Dopplar," he raised a wary eye, " And who would that be?"

            Delbert stared along Arrow's line of sight, " Oh her?  That's just Jen, you see, she is the one who found-"

            Mr. Arrow grabbed the doctor's muzzle and cut off his last words, " Doctor, please be careful of you wording selection while aboard the ship."

            " Yes, of course sir," He pulled back from the first mate and rubbed his nose, the rock man had an iron grip, " Ow."

            " Are you a rock?"  Jen was poking the mate's three-fingered hand, " Are you alive?"

            " Yes." He gave her a glare that would kill and she quickly stopped and backed away to a safe distance.

            To interrupt the awkward silence, the doctor cleared his throat, " So, where is the captain?"

            " Aloft," he made a gesture towards the rigging and as they looked on, the captain jumped from the crows nest to the mast and further down the lines to end in a tumble and with a smile on her face and her feet soundly on the deck.

            " Mr. Arrow," she scrutinized, " I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual…" her tone became less tense, " It's spot on, can you get nothing wrong?"

            " You flatter me captain."

            " Lovely to see you again Captain Amelia," Delbert extended his hand, which Amelia took and began to shake energetically.  

            " I see you've met my first officer Mr. Arrow," she said, letting go, " Reliable, honest, tough, brave, and true!"

            " Please captain," he said bowing.

            " Oh shut up Arrow, you know I don't mean a word of it."

            The doctor cleared his throat again, " Excuse me, I hate to interrupt this lovely banter, but may I introduce Jen?  You see, she is the one who discovered the-" He was cut off once again, but this time it was not Arrow.

            " Doctor please!"  She grabbed his muzzle and squeezed it rather painfully, the crew that was still on the main deck gave a rather dark glare and continued loading.

            " He never learns," Jen sighed, rolling her eyes.

            The captain let go, her pupils almost completely like those of a cat, " I'd like a word with you in my stateroom."

            They took a short walk into Amelia's office where she immediately bolted the door behind them.

            " Doctor," the captain commented, her ears going up thoughtfully, " to muse and blabber about a treasure map, in front of this particular crew, demonstrates an ineptitude, that borders on the imbecilic.  And I mean that in a very caring way."

            " Imbecilic, did you say?  Foolishness!  Why I have at least twelve degr-"

            " May I see the map?"

            The doctor crossed his arms.

            The captain sighed, " We can do this the hard way or the easy way."

            Jen pulled the map out of her jacket and lobbed it to the captain, " Here."

            Amelia caught it, " Fascinating!"  Her face changed to a smile and then stern again in a second, she opened a cabinet and a box, carefully placing the golden sphere inside and locking it.

            " Ms Hawkins, in the future you shall address me as 'Captain' or 'Ma'am'.  Is that clear?"  She peered backwards at the youth and then took on a harder tone, " Ms. Hawkins?"

            Jen rolled her eyes and stood up straight, there was clearly no point in arguing, " Yes ma'am."

            " That'll do," she swiftly placed the key in her pocket, " Gentlemen and lady, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use."  Amelia strode to her seat and leaned back in her chair casually.

            " Let me make this as…monosyllabic as possible doctor, I don't much care for this crew _you_ hired."

            Delbert rolled his eyes pointedly.

            " What was it Arrow?  I said something rather good before coffee," she turned to her first mate with a small grin on her face.

            " A ludicrous parcel of blithering galoots, ma'am," the rocky Mr. Arrow bowed rather gracefully for his structure.          

            " There you go, poetry!"

            The doctor fumed and banged his hands on the desk, " Now see here!"

            The captain leaned over, " Doctor, really, I'd love to chat, tea, cake, the whole shebang, but I've got a ship to launch and you have an outfit to buff up."  Amelia poked him on the nose.  " Mr. Arrow, please escort these two neophytes to the galley.  Young Ms. Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

            She shooed them out the door and walked over to her desk yet again to plot a course to the planet that she really did not believe existed.  Carefully, she used the compass to draw a straight line, this would be an interesting voyage.

            Okay, the little toolbox said that this is 1,599 words, and five pages!  YEAH!!!

As long as you keep reviewing, I'll keep writing!  

PS: To any flamers, please send your thoughts to my e-mail, because if you send a flamed review I will humiliate you!  WHAHAHA!!!  Plus, I'll set Niggles on you, and Little Susie.  Believe me, they are a force to be reckoned with!!!

All other reviewers, thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!

Remember!  More reviews=longer chapters!

Also, Vanilla coke not drunk by midnight=VC(vampire coke)  hehe, I made a movie about that…it's funny!

I LUV U ALL REVIEWERS!!!


	7. Suspicion and solitude

Disclaimer: I own Jen…the rest belongs to Disney and stupid Michael Eisner! 

Review Responses:

**Jackie99:** Or else?  What will you do? *cacklecackle* If you kill me there will never be another chapter!  More funny statements on the way!

**Vixey_Dimera: **Don't worry, I think that Jumba's cool too!  Silver however…wellllll…he's here!

**Raine Ishida and Farla Blackdragon: **Just wanted to say thank you so much for helping me stay on my feet during these difficult times!

**All Reviewers:** This is the most reviewed story that I have ever written, not to mention to say that there has not been a single flame!  Thank you!

~Chapter 7-Suspicion and Solitude~

            Jen stomped her feet all the way to the galley, Delbert didn't have to, his metal shoes caused enough noise to wake up a sleeping volcano.

            " That _woman_!  That _feline_!"  He fumed, " Who does she think is working for whom?"

            " It's _my_ map!  She's got me bussing her stupid tables!"  Jen continued when the doctor became too enraged to speak.  They were both grabbed from behind by their collars.  It was Arrow.

            " I'll not tolerate a cross word about our Captain," he said glaring, " There's not finer officer in this, or any galaxy for that matter!  Mr. Silver?"

            From the shadows emerged a rounded cook, " Why Mr. Arrow Sir!  Bringing in such noble guests to grace my humble galley!  Had I know, I'd of tucked in me shirt!"  

            Jen watched in obvious disgust as the man…er, cyborg man stuffed his apron behind his belt.  Back home, only the nerds at school would do that.

            " This is Doctor Dopplar," Arrow said, pushing Delbert forwards, " The financier of our voyage."

            " Love the outfit doc," he quickly scanned Delbert's body with a lazer beam that shot straight out of his eye.

            " Why, um thank you.  Er, love the eye."  Quickly, the doctor pushed Jen forwards, " This girl is Jen Hawkins."

            The cook held out a hand that looked like a swiss-army knife, " Jay-lo!" He gave a short laugh and then the gadgets changed into a rather normal looking hand.  

            Jen stared coldly back.

            The cyborg smiled and pulled his hand back, " Oh don't be put off by this hunk 'o hardware!"  He bustled away to begin cutting up vegetables, mix herbs and spices, and then fry them up.  " These gears have taken a bit 'o time getting' used to, but they do come in mighty useful."  Silver stewed everything up in one big pot and then served it into two bowls.

            " Have a taste of me famous Bonzabeast stew!"

            Delbert and Jen took a bowl each, the doctor lapped at his.

            " Emmmmmm!  Delightfully tangy, yet robust," he bent his head for another lap when an eyeball floated to the surface, " AHHHHH!"

            " Oh, just part of the family…It is an old family recipe.  I'm nothin' if I aint a kidder," he elbowed Jen lightly, "Go on Jay-lo, have a swig!"

            Jen stared in obvious disgust at the chunky, thick stew.  She took a large sniff, there was something familiar about it, but something she couldn't place.  Just as she was about to bite, the spoon grew a pink mouth and two eyeballs popped out.  Quickly, and to Jen's relief, it ate all of the stew.

            " Morph!"  Silver scolded, " You little jiggle headed blob of mischief!  So that's where you was hiding!"

            The creature gave out a small burp and chirped.

            Jen prodded its jellyness with a finger, " What is it?"

            " It's a morph."  The morph changed into a miniature version of her, carefully copying every movement the girl made.

            " Sweet."

            " I rescued the little shapeshifter off of Proteus 1," Silver continued, " We've been together ever since."  He coddled the morph, babytalking to it.

            " Okay, that was just wrong," Jen whispered under her breath.

            Mr. Arrow began to speak, his voice startled nearly everyone in the cabin, "Would you like to watch the launch doctor?"

            " Would I?!  Does an active galactic particle have super-luminal jets?!"  

Mr. Arrow gave him a questioning look.

Delbert gave a weak smile, " I'll follow you."

As Jen turned to follow, Silver held out a strong hand to keep her in her place, "Ms Hawkins will stay here, in your charge Mr. Silver."

Silver coughed, " Beggin' your pardon-"

" Captain's orders, see to it that the new cabin girl stays busy."  Delbert and Arrow climbed out of the galley leaving Silver and Jen in an awkward silence.

Jen rolled her eyes once he was out of sight and hearing, " Damn."

Silver gathered up a large pot, " Oh now Jay-lo!  A nice young lass like you shouldn't be talking like that!"

She glared, " I'll talk however the hell I want!"

" Listen to me, Jennifer Hawkins, while ye be in my charge, I'll take no disrespect from ye.  You follow my orders, do what I tell ye, and no complainin'!"

The girl glared, " Fine."

Silver smiled, " Without all of that anger, you almost seem polite."  

Jen grabbed a purp out of the barrel, " Ever known someone named Billy Bones?"

" Bones?  Mayhap, met lots doing trade.  What did he look like?"

" Salamander."

" Oh," He looked away, then slowly turned back, " Sounds familiar, but you know about some memories, they be hard to come across!"

There was a whistle from the deck and Arrow's strong voice carried into the galley, " Prepare to set sail!"

" Off with you lass, there'll be plenty of work for you when you get back."  He gave Jen a nudge towards the door.  She slowly turned and climbed the stairs.

_He's up to something_, she thought, _there's something he hasn't told me, and altogether something that is just strange.  Why does he keep switching from that harsh sailor's accent to a polite tone?_  Jen sighed and climbed the final step.

Back in the galley, Silver handed a cracker to Morph, " Knows about Billy already does she?  We'll just have to keep a close eye on this pup, aye Morph?"

Alright...posted before! Sunday…in Pacific time that is!  

Thankyou for reading!  Now, review!

^     ^ 

*     *

  VV

A vampire!


	8. Spider Psycho!

Disclaimer: I own TP. *shifty eyes* Okay! Fine, I just own Inu Yasha…and Shippo, and Jim…and Jack Sparrow-

Jack: CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!

Me: SORRY!  And Fuzzy Lumpkins…and Jiggilypuff…and Ranma…and…oh well, I forgot my list!

Notes:

-Heintzman owes me Skittles

-Kia owes me 6.50$

-Mrs. LATOD(language arts teacher of doom)owes me freedom

-My parents owe me a new computer (yeah right!)

--ramblings—

Note to self: Quit writing notes to self!

NOW TO THE THINGS YOU CARE ABOUT!

**Review Comments!**

**Elvenwolf:** Well, I'm not sure..maybe…

**Lunachick: **I have talent?!  Wow! *sniff* that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me all day!

**Alex Ryder: **HAHA!  Sarcasm is a normal part of my home life!  I tried to blend in part of me in Jen, of course who's character isn't influenced by themselves?  If you say no, you're a liar!  40 minutes of commercial free Z…starts now…( its from the radio!)

**Ryou-is-mine:** Even though you didn't review, I thought that you should know…those song lyrics that you gave me, for Bohemian Rhapsody, are my friend's favorite song!  Kind of strange!

**Grab bag: **I used a lot of your dialogue when I couldn't remember, so if you haven't read Grab's story, read it!  It's awesome!

**TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED:** Thank you for boosting my review count to over forty!  I love you all!

And now!  On with de show!__

******************************

            " We are all clear Captain!"  Onus shouted from the crow's nest, his many eyes had just sifted open skies through the telescope he held.  

            The captain dropped her gaze from the lookout and turned to her first mate, " Well my friend," she asked, " Are we ready to raise this creaking tub?"

            " My pleasure captain," he answered then bellowed.  " ALL HANDS TO STATIONS!  SMARTLY NOW!"

            Jen was almost overrun by some sailors racing for the ropes; she stared upwards until dizzy with the height.  

            " LOOSE ALL SOLAR SAILS!"

            The Cabin Girl was in awe as the beautifully white sails came loose in the sun and took form, quickly absorbing the power and energy of light.  Slowly and majestically, the ship floated up from the dock, the humongous keel rising high above the heads of many passerbies.

            Jen was almost knocked over by some aliens pulling at lines to tighten the tension on the ropes.

            As the ship rose, the gravity of the spaceport lost hold of them and the passengers began to float.  Delbert too the opportunity to swim around, that is…until-

            " Mr. Snuff," the captain barked, " Engage artificial gravity."

            Snuff, the Flatulan that Jen had run into upon her boarding of the ship, saluted and uttered some squelching noises before pulling a lever that set them all comfortably back on the ground.

            Jen landed on all fours, balanced between her legs and arms, Delbert however wasn't so lucky.  He fell into a heap of metal and screws.

            Amelia gave him a blank stare and then turned to the helmsman.

            " South-by-Southwest Mr. Turnbuckle, heading two-one-zero-zero."

            " Aye Captain," he responded, " two-one-zero-zero."

            " Mr. Arrow, get this bird into space."

            He saluted and pulled on a speaker that led far into the interior of the ship to where the engine lay, " Take her away!"

            " Brace yourself," the Captain warned Delbert.

            " Meh-meh-meh!" He mocked and stuck his nose in the air.

There was a moment while the engines charged and the rudder swirled, then they took off from the port.  Amelia stood tall as the doctor flew by her, falling into an even more undignified pile of scrap metal.

Jen had luckily been holding on to a rope at the time of departure and had felt a slight jolt as they took off and nothing more.  She climbed onto the gang-lines and watched as the sky flew by.  The stars that had always seemed to hold their place were jolted into new positions every second.  She stared towards the stern and could manage to see her home planet fading into the distance.

The Captain stared over her domain; everything was orderly, well, almost…

" 'Tis a grand day for salin' Cap'n, and look at ye!  You're as sleek and as bonny as a new skiff with a fresh coat 'o paint."  He swept his hat off and bowed.

" You can keep that kind of flim flammer for your spaceport floozies, Mr. Silver."

Morph burst from Silver's pocket and began imitating the captain's dress, image, voice, and words.

" Spaceport floozie!  Spaceport floozie!" The blob mocked.

Silver quickly shoved the morph under his hat, " I speaks nuthin' but me own mind Cap'n."  He jammed his hat back on his head as Morph floated up from his temporary holding cell.

" Ah yes, and, by the way, isn't that your cabin girl aimlessly footling about in the ropes?"

" Well…I…" Silver sighed, " A momentary aberration Cap'n, soon to be addressed.  Jay-lo!  I have two new friends I'd like you to meet."  Silver grinned evilly.

Jen looked around expectantly, and then focused on the cook.

" Say hello to Mr. Mop, and Mrs. Bucket!"  He laughed and threw them at Jen, who caught them before they were flung into space.

Jen rolled her eyes and said flatly: " Yippee."

About an hour later, Jen was still mopping, but was partially amusing herself with making fun of the people she knew.

" Dum-de-dum-de-dum.  I'm Delbert!  I'm stupid in every common manner even though I know how many protons are in every single kind of atom!  Yay for me!

" I'm Silver, I always carry a mop and bucket in my coat!  Hi-de-di-de-di!"

She was suddenly pushed aside by a large, four-armed sailor.

" Watch it girly," he warned deeply and walked off.

She stared after him, shaking her head and went back to mopping, carefully eyeing another group of sailors who were talking discreetly.

They saw her.

All of them stopped abruptly and looked at her.

" What are you lookin' at weirdo?" One asked; the head crawled off on spindly legs to show that the body was really another alien.

" Yeah, weirdo," the "body" echoed.

She raised an eyebrow and started mopping again; a hiss was uttered as a red spider-thing crawled down the mizzenmast.  

" Cabin Boys should learn to mind their own business," he hissed.

She smiled back, " Fine, let the guys do that, but I'm a girl."

" The rule applies to Cabin Girls as well, play the rules and you won't get hurt," he sneered.

Jen looked up innocently and fake pouted, " You got sumthin' ta hide from me playa' in da pimpmobile?"

" Why you impudent little-" He seized Jen by the throat and stood up on his toes, pinning her to the mast.  She struggled to breathe.

" Any last words, girl?  Or would you like to reconsider your other ones?"

" No, I'm good.  Did you know that people who speak their minds are less likely to have mental problems?"

" Clearly it didn't work on you shrimp."

She let out a war cry and tried to tackle him, forgetting that he had her in an I-can-kill-you-any-second grip.  He sneered at her sudden forgetfulness.

He breathed into her face, " Say goodbye."

" One last thing," she begged and he lessened his grip, " Don't breathe on the flowers at my funeral, I want live ones on my grave."

He held up another claw and flicked the razor-sharp side across her cheek, cutting it open.

" Mr. Scroop?"

Jen and Scroop both looked down to see Silver casually eating fruit.

" Do you know what happens to a fresh purp, when you squeeze real hard?"  He grabbed the spider's free claw with his cyborg arm and squeezed, making the offender drop Jen to the deck.

" Goodbye," Jen muttered back, rubbing her throat.

" What's all this then?"  Arrow strode down the steps from the helm to the main deck.  " You all know the rules, there will be no brawling on this ship, he turned to face the spider and stared straight into his eyes, " Am I clear Mr. Scroop?"

The sailor glanced at Silver's cyborg eye, which glinted across his face.

" Transparently," he answered, and glared at the first mate's retreating back before returning to the lower decks, the galley to be more precise.

" Very good Mr. Arrow sir!  A tight ship's a happy ship, sir!"  He saluted and picked up Jen's fallen mop.

" Jay-lo?  I gave you a job!"  He pointed towards the mop.

" I know what a mop is!"  She grabbed it back, " And I was doing my job until that…bug-thing came and-"

" Belay that!  Now, you'd better have swabbed this deck clean afore I return, because heaven help ye if it not be done!  Morph?"  He turned to the shape shifter floating nearby, " Keep an eye on this here pup, let me know if there'll be any more distractions."  

_There it is again, that weird accent.  Sometimes he sounds like a pirate, and sometimes he sounds pretty polite._  She glared at the Morph who was jabbering angrily and shifted to have humongous eyes.  Jen rolled her eyes and kept mopping.

She tried to leave once or twice, but the morph always reminded her to keep working with a strange noise.

After two hours, the deck was done and Jen sighed as Morph turned into a mop and ran over her foot before floating back up to her face and hiccupping up soap bubbles.

The girl smiled, " Well this has been a fun day, meeting new friends like that…spider psycho." She waved her fingers at the morph.

" Spider psycho!  Spider psycho!"  He turned into a smaller version of Scroop and hopped on six legs, waving his mini claws around.

Jen snorted, " A little uglier."

Morph gave a quirky " MWAHA" and bulged his eyes

" Perfect."

Morph shrugged and then changed back into his normal pink self.

" Thank heaven for little miracles, up here for an hour and the deck is still in one piece."  He dumped the after-dinner trash over the railing of the deck.

Jen stabbed at the clean deck with her mop, " Look, what you did…thanks."

" Didn't yer mum or pap ever teach you how ta pick yer fights lass?"

" My mom was always too busy,"

" Surely yer pap…" he saw the icy stare on her face, " Yer father not the teaching sort?"

" No," she answered bitterly, still scrubbing at the clean deck, "he was more of the going away and never coming back sorts."

" Sorry lass."  

" S'no big deal, I'm just fine."

" Zat so?  Well, since the Cap'n put you with me, like it or not I'm gonna pound some skills into that hard female head of yours."

" What?"

" From now on, you won't so much as scratch yer bum without me seein' it"

" Stay away from my ass!"

" I meant no offence!  But you will have my watchful eye and my stern fist!"

" You can't-"

" Yes I can, you can be sure of that!"

***************************************

I am aware that the pirates' meeting isn't here, this is meant to be told more from Jen's view!

~       ~

*       *

    ^

V      V 

Vampire with a weird nose and eyebrows.

Everybody…meet Chum, my rabid seagull!

Everybody: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chum: MWAHAHAHAHA!

Being random is fun!


	9. lines & tines & brine OH MY!

Disclaimer: I own Jen, and this particular plot, so if you want to do something similar to this, you don't have to ask me, but I would like to read it!

Review comments 

**Ryou-is-mine:** OMG!  I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!  I must've mixed it up with the last chapter or sumthin!!!  sniff so sorry!  

PS: If you want to be a vampire, you can sign up on my homepage!  (this applies to anyone who wants to be a vampire!)

That's it, one reviewer!  SUPER BIG thanks to Ryou-is-mine!

Chapter 9-lines and tines and sails, OH MY!

            Captain Amelia wouldn't let Jen bunk in the visitors' cabin, and to the Cabin Girl's most disgust, she was stuck sleeping in a hammock in the crew's quarters.  But because of the inconvenience, and lack of trust to the crew, she found a spare pocketknife and hid it in her boot.

            When she woke up, Jen quickly washed her face in a bit of water, and reported to the galley for her duties.

            Silver quickly fixed her into a harness and literally threw her overboard, where she dangled, prying space-barnacles off of the keel.

            "Put some elbow into it!!" Silver yelled.

            Jen rolled her eyes and kept peeling the barnacles off, smiling as each in turn let go with a loud squelching noise.  Time after time she braced herself against the hull and pushed a steel spatula under the barnacle, then used her weight to get it off.

            She was already achy and sore, the barnacles were all off and she was ready to lie down and go to sleep, but that Silver was a slave driver.  He made her peel potatoes, her tired mind wandered through her memories.

_I am a question to the world_

_Not an answer to be heard, _

_Or a moment that's held in you arms._

 Her mother held her, she was just two, her father, Leland, was away on a business trip.  Together they stared through a thick panel of glass and out at the stars.  Sarah looked sadly down on her little one.

_And what do you think you'd ever say?_

_I won't listen anyway,_

_You don't know me,_

_And I'll never be what you want_

_Me to be._¹

            And yet that still wasn't enough for Silver, he took her to a short yard-arm² and showed her how to tie a knot, but before he knew it, she was already down and off, making her way down the railing of the ship towards her bunk.

            Silver carefully checked the knot, it was just like his, and he had to smile at the retreating figure.

            _And what do you think you' understand?_

_            I'm a boy, no, I'm a man_

_            You can take me and throw me away._

            The next day, Silver gave her a sponge and a bucket of cleaning water, she scrubbed and scrubbed the deck until it seemed her arms were going to fall off.  Silver came and shadowed her kneeling body in his metallic shadow.  She glared and stood up, trying to match his fierceness.

He threw another bucket of soapy water, with a bit of lemon, into her arms.

She threw the water onto the deck and resumed scrubbing.

And I want a moment to be real 

_Wanna touch things I can't feel_

_Wanna hold on, and feel I belong._

Carefully, Jen climbed up on the boom, she kneeled, a firm grasp on the flying jib³, she stared out at the stars, so bright in this unpolluted air, no dust from mining clouded the skies.  It was so bright, she stared out, wondering just which sun her father was near.

And how can the world want me to change? 

_They're the ones who stay the same,_

_They don't know me, but I'm still here._

Jen sipped a hot drink Silver had given to her, he had said it would help the ache that seemed to go down into the deepest part of her bones.  The very marrow hurt from the work she had done in the last week.  

She glanced over to where the cook was.

"A story Barbecue!" the crew begged.

Jen watched as the story of a giant space worm unraveled in words.  He used his gears to show the worm's angry jaws and fierce, poisoned forked tongue.

Later that day, as she finished cleaning the after dinner pots, pans and dishes.  As she carefully stacked the last plate, Silver dropped a jumble of grungy dishes in front of her.  Her mouth dropped open and the cook walked off, laughing at his extremely unfunny joke.

Jen grabbed a giant stew pot; they hadn't even had stew that night!  She scrubbed hard with her brush.  She glared at his back and scrubbed even harder.

But you see the things they never see 

_All you wanted I could be,_

_Now you know me and I'm not afraid._

Silver came back in an hour, all the lights were out.  In front of him were all of the dishes, each washed and stacked, except for one.  Jen slept with her head rested against one, she snored lightly.

The cook turned to Morph, who gave him a sympathetic look and took off his trench coat to place it on the teen's back.

She sleepily blinked and caught a glance of the retreating cook as he climbed up the stairs, one metallic leg and one regular one.

_            And I want to tell you who I am_

_            Can you help me be a man?_

_            They can't break me_

_            As long as I know who I am._

            Jen tugged on the rope, marveling at how strong she was now, she could feel her muscles bulging underneath her jacket.  At Silver's orders, she jumped over a threshold and untied another rope, releasing a skiff into space.

            As it dropped into space, Silver saluted, but it brought back horrible memories, and her expression changed from joy to despair.

            _They can't tell me who to be_

_            Cuz I'm not what they see._

            Jen was seven, she sat up in bed, outside it was foggy, and an all to familiar figure was heading towards the docks.  She jumped out of bed and raced downstairs, her mother was crying at the kitchen table.  

            She ran outside and stared in disbelief as her quick mind put two and two together.  

He was leaving.  

            Jen raced down the cobblestone pathway to the docks, following her father.  He was walking slowly, but already had too much of a head start.  She tumbled and immediately picked herself up, ignoring the bleeding cut on her arm that soaked through her pajamas.

            She ran as fast as she could, was about to reach it when the plank departed with the ship, she fell over the edge.  

            Clinging to the planks of the dock, she managed to pull herself back up.  Panting, bleeding, and crying flat on her back, she told herself that all men were like this, hard, uncaring, cruel.

_            Yeah the world is still sleepin' and I keep on dreamin' for me_

_            And the words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe._

            As she snapped back from her horrid memories, Silver appeared in the skiff, waving for her to join him.

            He showed her the basic techniques for flying it, Jen listened, then snapped the steering gears in place, and took them off flying.  

            _And I want a moment to be real_

Wanna touch things I don't feel 

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

She steered the small boat into the trail of a meteor, they were soon covered in stardust.  Jen glanced at Silver before going into a spin and pulling out of the trail.

Silver shook off some of the dust from his hat, and put a caring arm on her shoulder.

And how can they say I never change? 

_They're the ones who stay the same_

_I'm the one now, cuz I'm still here._

_I'm still here!_

_I'm still here._

Jen felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest as she steered the skiff back into the hold.

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Okay, I gotta know if people are reading this!  Maybe it's just something about the website.  If I offended anyone I'm truly sorry, but if no one is going to read this I'll update less.

Cliffnotes:

1: The subtitles on the movie say "Made of pain" although the lyrics are me to be, so I just put in what made more sense.

2: Yardarm-the crosspiece that the sails are usually attached to, can also serve as a gallows in times of need

3: flying jib-first of the jibs, a triangular sail, the foremost of all sails.  Attached to the boon. (A map of a ship and sails can be found in the book, The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle  by Avi.  Really useful!


	10. into the black hole

Treasure Planet-My Style!

Disclaimer: I own Jen and the plot; that is all.

REVELATION!!!  It's kind of weird, there is a sub-division down the street called Treasure Island Way, and here are the names of two streets: Long John Silver Lane, and Robert Louis Stephenson Road (And it's spelled wrong?!)

ANOTHER REVELATION!!!!!  It's weird, like the world is giving me signs…on the drink machine to day there was a note that said a kid had lost a dollar in the machines, name: Ian Hawkins.

Weird…

**Queen Sarabi:** Garsh!  You people are so nice to me!

**Excursionguy84:** Yes!  It's fun being cruel to Scroop!

**Ryou-is-mine:** No, I think it's a real symptom too!  If I stopped typing I would go into severe insomnia/madness.  The computer is a…one of those bowl thingies they have in Harry Potter, you know…they put their thoughts into it?  NEXT CHAPTER HERE! 

PS: Band trip's new chappie is up!

Notes: I am posting early, simply because I have lots of time, and I want to write this next part!

This chapter is dedicated to Sean Connery, the Trashcan who killed Robert…and the frolicking jerks!

Chapter 10

            Jen smiled as she pulled the small skiff into the hold of the ship, Silver motioned to her and explained how to secure it properly.  She grabbed a rope at the bow of the boat and began to pull.

            Slowly, but steadily, the two pulled the skiff up, then secured it by tying the rope to two cleats at the bow and stern.  Silver sat heavily down.

            "Why Jay-lo, if I could maneuver a skiff like that at your age, they'd be bowing in the streets as I walked by!"

            Morph imitated his master and repeated, "Bowing in the streets!"

            Jen smiled and collapsed, "I dunno, they weren't exactly singin' my praises when I left…but I'm going to change all that."

            "How so?"

            "I got some plans…"

            Silver looked concerned, "Sometimes plans can go astray?"

            Jen settled in, comfortably placing her hands behind her head, "Not this time."

            Silver pulled up his leg, as if it had cramped, and tried to loosen the bolt near his knee.  Morph, taking a look, quickly changed into a wrench.

            "Oh, thank ye Morph." Silver took Morph by the handle and began to loosen the bolt.

            Jen looked over, "How did that happen?"

            Silver stared slowly at his mechanical hand, "You give up a few things…searchin' for a dream…"

            "Was it worth it?"

            Silver put a hand around her shoulder and settled his hat almost completely on top of his face, "I'm hopin' so Jay-lo, I most surely am."

            Before another thing was said, the ship rocked, almost as if it had been hit by an earthquake.

            Silver jumped up and ran for the deck, Jen close behind.  As he emerged from the stairwell, he murmured, "What the devil?"

            Delbert, who had been relaxing near the helm, grabbed his telescope and aimed it towards a nearby exploding burst of light.

            "Good Heavens!  The star Plemusis, it's gone…supernova!"

            He was almost knocked over by Captain Amelia rushing to the command, her eyes blazing, the pupils like those of a cat.  "Evasive action Mr. Turnbuckle!" she ordered.

            "Aye Captain!"  He spun the wheel to the left, all of his legs working to pull the ship away from its possible doom.

            "Lifelines men!" Mr. Arrow shouted out, careful to fasten his as well.

            Several small hurtling rocks flew through the topsail.

            "Mr. Arrow!  Secure those sails!"  Amelia waved frantically in the direction of the damaged ones.

            "Secure all sails!" he repeated, "Bring them down men!"

            The crew scaled the lines and mast quickly; Jen was just getting her hands on a rope when the captain shouted to her, "Ms Hawkins!  Make sure all of the lifelines are good and tight!"

            Jen saluted and ran off shouting, "Aye-Aye Captain!"

            As the crew secured the sails and Jen checked the lifelines, still others were working to destroy the small, but potentially life threatening, rocks hurtling their way.

            As she pulled on the last of the lifelines, Jen shouted, "Lifelines secured!"

            "Very good."

            Jen ran off to secure the flying jib, Silver behind her to help gather in the sail.  As she edged along the boom, the wind whipped in her face, her hair blew everywhere.  She licked her hand and tried to get it out, but to no prevail.  A small rock jetted out of nowhere, knocking her mentor off balance and snapping his lifeline at the same time.

            Her reflexes took control, she sprang and grabbed the rope, then using the boom as a lever, pulled him up.  Jen was surprised at her own strength, two weeks before she wouldn't have been able to do anything close to that.

            He patted her gently on the face, "Thanks lass!"

            And yet it seemed it had all been for nothing, for at that very moment a giant ball of solid fire was making its way towards them.  Crew on the deck scrambled for the starboard side, all looked with horror as it approached.

            Just as it seemed that getting hit by a fireball was the worst possible end, they were saved…for a moment at least.  The boulder loomed at the side of the ship for a few seconds, then was sucked backwards.

            "It's devolving into a black hole!"  Delbert was frantic with fright, he ran around in circles until the captain slapped him across the face.

            "We're being pulled in!" shouted the helmsman, trying with all his might to turn the wheel, until the mere strain popped him from his station like the cork on a wine bottle.

            "No you don't!"  The captain grabbed the wheel and turned it a little, but there was no way they could win this fight.  As she struggled to turn, a wave of hot air hit the ship, shaking it from stem to stern.  "Blast these waves!  They're so deucedly erratic!"

            "No captain!"  Delbert seemed to finally have found his feet, he was typing something on a navigation system.  "They're not erratic at all.  There'll be one more in precisely forty-two point two seconds, followed by the biggest one of them all!"

            Amelia's eyes lit up, "Of course!  We'll ride that last wave and get ourselves out of this!"

            Arrow came up, "All sails are secured!"

            "Good man!  Now, release them immediately!"

            The first mate looked confused, but obeyed his orders anyways, "You heard her men!  Get those sails back up!"

            "What?" This did not settle well with the crew.

            "But we just finished-"

            "-Tying them down!"

            "Make up your bloomin' minds!"

            The hole loomed nearer, Arrow also ascended with the crew to let out the sails.  As they finished tying the ropes, the wave hit.  It threw Amelia from her position and Arrow spinning into space, held only on by his lifeline.  As he pulled himself up the line, a shadow, Scroop, showed himself and, grinning, cut the line with his razor-sharp claws.

The last anyone saw of him, he was spinning off into the eternal blackness of the extinguished star.

Scroop's attention was called to the stern as the doctor shouted, "The last wave!  Here it comes!"

            Amelia was back at the stern, "Hold on to your lifelines gents, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

            The darkness grew.  It wasn't the peaceful dark of the night, but the color of the grim reaper's cloak.  Jen huddled against the mast, hugging the wood with all her might.  Morph became a piece of rope and tied himself around one of the lines. 

            There was an explosion deep in the core of the hole, a flash brighter than the sun that had been, powered their sails, sending the now highly powered ship into the safe reaches of space.

            The crew rejoiced.  The doctor picked himself from a pile of rope.

            "Captain!  That was amazing!"

            She picked up a glactical compass, "Oh tish tosh.  Actually doctor your advise was quite useful."

            "Well thank you, I have a lot of help to offer anatomically, amandamonicly, astra- astronomically."  He banged himself on the head.

            Amelia strode down the steps, "Well Mr. Silver, I must congratulate you, it seems your cabin girl did a bang up job on those lifelines." She watched them punch playfully at each other.

            "All hands accounted for Mr. Arrow?  Mr. Arrow?"

            The crew parted to make way for Scroop, he handed the captain the first mate's hat, "I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost, his lifeline was not secured."

            The Captain gave Jen a strange look.

            Scroop grinned at Silver, who looked back angrily.

            The cabin girl pushed past some sailors to where the lifelines were tied, one was missing, "I checked them all!" Her voice dropped to a whisper, "I know I did, they were secure, honest!"

            Amelia blinked a couple times, then started to speak, "Mr. Arrow was an, ahem, fine spacer.  Better than most of us could ever hope to be.  But he knew the risk, as do we all," she turned and walked back to her cabin, "Resume your posts, we carry on."

            Jen looked around anxiously, then ran off.

            When Silver found her, she was hanging on to the gang lines, knotting a small piece of spare rope in her hands, he pulled out a pipe.

            "It weren't your fault you know."

            Jen ignored him.

            "Why half of the crew would be spinnin' around in that black abyss if not for-"

            She threw the strand into space, "Don't you get it?!  I screwed up!  I mean for one second I thought that just maybe I could do something right, but-" Jen ended in an exasperated, guttural sound that came from every time that she had been caught by the cops, every time she had crashed her solar-surfer, every time her mother had gotten angry, every time her father had ignored her; it came from everything.  She leaned far out over the railing.

            "Now you listen to me, Jennifer Hawkins," Silver turned the girl so that she faced him, "You've got the makin's of greatness in you!  Stick to it, no matter the squalls!  And when the time comes for you to test your true colors…well, I hope I'm there, catchin' some of the light comin' off yer sails."

            She fell forwards, her head rested on his enormous belly.

            Silver looked around, and then patted her on the back as she sniffed in despair.

            "S'allright lass," he pushed her back, wiping his own eyes, "Now, Jay-lo.  I've got first watch, and you'd be best getting some shut eye."  He nudged her towards the stairwell.

            She smiled in the light, then continued into the hold with a lighter step.

            Silver turned to his pet, "Getting' in too deep here Morph, next thing you know, they'll be sayin' I've gone soft!"  The morph cooed and rubbed against his master's face.  Silver laughed and started on his watch.

            Bright eyes gleamed out of the darkness, and legs clicked from the mast, he had seen the whole thing.

Okay, now review!  Over 1800 words!  I think I deserve something for that!

PS: If anyone can get the lyrics to the credit song, it would be greatly appreciated!


	11. A broken Bond

Disclaimer: I own Jen, and…Morph?  Oh well, he belongs to Michael Isner.  NOT FAIR!!!  All reviewers get a Tropical Banana Strawberry Smoothie to celebrate the end of school, middle school to be precise!!!

            All readers that don't review get a paperclip, that annoying one that taps on your screen if you have Microsoft Word!  HAHA!

Review Comments 

**Ryou-is-mine: **Enjoy your smoothie, let it help cool down your brain, your review was a little…er, hyper, but I'm sure that you're all right, just eat some ice cream and the horrid computer will turn into a nice one!

**Queen Sarabi:** We had to watch the Lion Kind in class yesterday…and compare it to Hamlet.  Strangely they are similar, except that in one everybody dies and in the other only the "evil" person dies.  Anyhoo, hoping for more of your encouragement along the way.  Here's a smoothie, secret recipe of mine!

**treasureplanet-gurl: **Hmmmmmmmm, that's something we both have in common, I'm waiting for the next of your chapter too!  I think I reviewed the last chapter, I dunno, my sister keeps kicking me off b/c she's waiting for KENNY to call.  Grrrrrrrrr…!SMOOTHIE!

**AlexRyder:** Blech!  I DO NOT like Orli, don't ask why, I just don't!  Oh well, I LOVE THAT SONG!  Just keep writing, just keep writing, just keep writing writing writing.  What do we do?  We write!  Hmmm, Jen just might do that, thanks for the idea! SMOOTHIE!!

FINALLY!  THE CHAPTER!

Oh well, my smoothie's gone, I'll make one later…

Chapter…um…XI----um A Broken…um…Bond (Sorry that the title sucks! My brain has brain freeze right now!)

            Jen woke to the incredibly disgusting smell of a Flatulan hanging right above her, she groaned and fell sideways out of her hammock.  Putting her palms on her forehead, she pulled all of the skin down into her cheeks and then let it spring back up.  She reached for one of her boots and pulled it on, she was much too tired to do anything more than that.

Sleepily, she reached for the other one, only to have it hop out of her grasp.  It turned as if to look back, and leapt behind a chest.

Jen crawled on her hands and knees and reached behind the chest, "Morph, it's way too early for this."

As she groped, the boot snuck out from the side of the chest and kicked her in the rear, bringing her from a caffeine-deprived sleep into full consciousness, but the Flatulan stayed asleep.

"Morph!"  The boot changed back into a pink blob, who immediately grabbed the real boot and flew around the room.  "Come back here!"

"Come back here!"  It mocked; it's eyes popping up as Jen chased it around the room, ducking underneath ropes and empty hammocks.  She skidded around on the floor until Morph flew up the stairs.

She ran up, slipping slightly because on one foot was a sock.  Diving, she pulled the boot from Morph's rubbery grasp.  Jen gave the shapeshifter a look of "Haha I won" and the little creature growled back, quickly changing into an orange fish.

Jen's expression changed as the fish squirted water onto her face.

"That's it you little squid!"  She attempted to hit it with the boot, but he dropped between the criss-cross design in the hatch. 

Morph popped back up, his form now imitating Jen's face, "You little squid!"  They played a short game of Whack-a-mole with the boot.  Morph kept popping up, making more and more imitations of Jen's head, each one's voice getting higher with the same phrase, "You little squid!  You little squid!  You little squid!  You little squid!  You little squid!  You little squid!"

After a while, the heads stopped rolling, and Jen banged the hatch a few more times.  She waited uncertainly, holding the boot in her hands, ready to whack anything that came out. 

Nothing happened.

She peered down, below was the galley; running around the deck, she scrambled towards Morph's hiding spot, falling down the stairs while pulling her boot on.  Laughing, she searched the room, her eyes fell on the almost-empty purp barrel.

Slowly and silently she snuck towards the barrel, making almost no noise; Jen peered over the edge, there were lots of purps at the bottom.  As she looked on, one opened an eye, giggled and turned back into a normal looking one.

"Busted!"  She jumped into the barrel, coddling the creature and tickling him on the head.  Jen stopped when she heard the voices.

"We are tired of all this waiting!"

"We are wanting to move!"

She recognized the cannon supervisor; a shorter sailor who looked very feminine, but nothing could have prepared her for what came next.

"We only strike when we have the treasure in hand!"

John Silver.

She pressed her face to a crack in the barrel, hoping not to be seen.

"I say we kill 'em all now," Scroop, the spider.  Morph began to whimper, she muffled him in her hands.

"I say what's I'll say!"  Silver lifted Scroop by the throat, "And pull another stunt like that one with Mr. Arrow, and you'll be joinin' him!"  Scroop crashed against the barrel, massaging his throat, Silver stared at him sternly, his mechanical arm not even strained from throwing the spider.

"Strong words, but I know otherwise."

Scroop dropped a hand into the barrel, the sharp claw clicked next to Jen's head, groping for a purp.  She grabbed a purp and carefully placed it into his hand.

"It's that girl," he poked a hole in the purp with a claw, "Methinks you've a soft spot for her?"

Silver looked around for a second, "Now mark me, the lot of ya!  I care about one t'ing and one t'ing only, Flint's Trove.  Do ye think that I'd risk it all for some nose wipin' little wretch?" 

"What was it again?  'You've got the makin's of greatness inya'!"

"Shut yer yap!  I said that to the lass to get her off our scent, but I ain't gone soft!"

There might have been a fight, but a voice from the crows nest called out, "LAND HO!!!"  All of the sailors dashed out of the galley to get a look at the planet .

Jen leaned against the side of the purp barrel, Morph bubbled out of her grip to follow his master.  The girl sobbed, her eyes watered.

She blinked suddenly, she couldn't let him get away with this, he would pay.  For making her believe that he was a friend, and to think she had almost considered him as a father.

She jumped out of the barrel and dashed to the stairs.

Silver stood in the way.

"Jen?"  He stepped down; Jen leaned against the table.  "Playing games?"

She glared, "Yeah, I'm playing games."

"I never was much good at games, always hated to lose."  Jen's ears picked up the click of a gun being loaded.

"Huh," she felt around behind her on the table, and grabbed a pearing knife, "Me too!"  She dashed out, thrusting the knife into Silver's cyborg leg, he cried out with pain as his "knee" gave out.

He threw himself onto the deck, his eye opened and began scanning the deck, and finally found Jen, who threw open the door to the stateroom before slamming it shut again, the metal in the door glinted, it was locked.

Silver pulled himself up and whistled, "Change in plan lads, we move now!"  His arm changed into a cutlass, no matter what, he wouldn't lose his treasure.

Okay, remember to review for a Tropical Strawberry Banananana smoothie, and a Ferro&Rocher hazelnut chocolate thingy…mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, yum…

REVIEW!!!  CRITISISIM IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!!


	12. Hamlet you say?

HAHA!  NO DISCLAIMER!!!  B/C DISNEY DOESN'T THINK THAT ANIMATED MOVIES ARE GOOD ANYMORE!!!  RAID THE VAULTS!!!

Michael Isner: UHHH?

Me: HAHA!!!  BURN SNOW WHITE!!!!

REVIEW COMMENTS!!!

**Ryou-is-mine: **Ferro & Rocher, emmmm, yum!  Ice Cream makes everything better!  Smoothie…and something I whipped up yesterday!  It took 5 hours to make, but so what?!  CHOCOLATE CHEESECAKE!!!

**Treasureplanet-gurl: **Usually, I just write from memory, but today I watched the movie.  Ya know, got some ideas to make the plot a LOT more interesting!  SMOOTHIE AND CHOOLATE CHEESECAKE!!

**Queen Sarabi:** Yeah, I like the Lion King.  Hamlet, really boring Shakespeare play.  Not so boring in the end, b/c everybody dies!

Okay, I will sum up Hamlet in a paragraph!

Hamlet comes back from England to Denmark to mourn his father (the king's) death, and finds that his mother has married his uncle, Claudius.  His father's ghost comes back and tells him to kill Claudius.  Hamlet acts crazy, and Ophelia, his former girlfriend, goes mad and drowns.  Hamlet kills Polonius and his son, Laertes poisons his sword so that Hamlet will die and he will get revenge.  Claudius holds a duel and tries to get Hamlet to drink some poisoned wine; the queen drinks it instead and dies.  Laertes stabs Hamlet, Hamlet takes the sword and stabs him back.  Hamlet uses the last of his life points to kill Claudius.  Everybody but the crowd and Horatio, who we don't find out about until the end really, dies!

HAHA!  Now why didn't Shakespeare just write that?!  Err, for an easier version you can watch the Simpsons version, it starts out with Homer finding a 20-year due library book!

HAHA!  Here's your Chocolate cheesecake and smoothie!

**Keeper of Insanity:** Err, the LOTR one was with Pippin eating at the buffet!  Hmm, never thought about Kim, it's too close to Kim Possible, ya know?  And Jen, well, I know a girl named Jen who is really nice, so it's kind of a tribute to her, plus you really can't do a Kim-o thing.  Thanks very much!  I never even noticed that and I am reposting that chapter!

And yes, I did make the first chapter very similar, but you know, plot development shudders.  It's going to be a better end!  Take your food!  My fingers are too tired to type!  I've been practicing the guitar! 

**Elvenwolf:** Critisisim doesn't mean nessesarily bad things!  Things that might have been confusing, a misspelled word, a paragraph repeated, etc, etc…TAKE THE FOODSTUFFS!!!

I'm trying to figure out the chords to "I'm still here(Jim's theme)" I have a few!

G7 F G D G7 Am.  OKAY!  FINALLY, HERE IS THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 12-the longest one yet

"Pirates on my ship?  I'll see they _all_ hang!"  Captain Amelia snapped a cartridge into a gun.  She tossed it to the doctor and unlocked her cabinet, taking out the treasure map.  "Doctor, are you familiar with these?"

Delbert held it at an arm's length, "Well, I've seen, erm, well I've read-" He accidentally pulled the trigger and shattered a bronze globe that wasn't a foot away from the Captain.  She stared, shocked at the globe stand, the only thing left.

"No, really, I'm not," the doctor concluded.

Amelia rolled her eyes and turned to Jen, "Ms Hawkins, defend this with your life!"  She tossed the globe to Jen, but Morph, who had followed her into the cabin, grabbed it.

"Morph!"  She quickly wrestled it out of the shapeshifter's mouth.  The pink blob whined and stared at its reflection on the shiny surface.

All four of them looked to the door, sparks showed where the crew was trying to force their way into the stateroom.

Amelia took all of the guns out of one of her lockers and began to make a hole in the floor.  Jen dropped through first, then the Doctor, and finally the captain.  They could hear a boom as the door was incinerated. 

Jen ran as fast as she could, the three clamored down several sets of stairs and many hallways, and finally reached the hold.  Delbert fell right in the threshold and Amelia pulled him out of the way to slam the door shut just in time.

"To the longboats quickly!" she ordered while welding the door shut, and opening the hatch below.  Amelia executed a superb flip to land in the boat; she aimed her gun at the door.

The pirates finally broke through the door.  They began shooting, trying to get closer to the boat, Jen could see John Silver's hulking form walking down the stairs near the entrance.

"CHEW ON THIS YOU PUSS FILLED BOILS!"  Amelia abandoned her shield and began firing openly, but she didn't manage to hit any pirates.  The doctor stuck a finger in his ear and pulled the trigger.  The gun let out a bolt that hit a metal crate, which in turn fell down onto the pirates, sending them falling out of the ship and down a long ways to the planet's surface.

Amelia looked at the doctor with a questioning eye.

"Did you actually aim for that?"

"You know actually I did…" but Delbert sounded just as astounded as his complimentor.(A/N: is that even a real word?)

The Captain immediately shoved his head down, saving him from a painful laser-bolt to the head.

All that Jen could do was look on; she had no weapon.  Before she knew what was happening, Morph had grabbed the map from her.

"Morph!"  She jumped out of the boat, following the blob that was causing all the trouble.

Amelia shrunk down, "Oh, Blast it!"  She glared at Silver, who was in the middle of closing the hatch.  He stared back at her with a grin, but turned, distracted by a noise.

"Morph!  Give it back!" 

The shapeshifter gave her a playful look and started towards Silver.

"C'mere Morph," Silver cooed, "Come to yer dad!"  
            "Morph, c'mere, c'mon!"

"Morph!"

"Morph!"

The blob looked around, confused and sad, how was he supposed to decide between the two people in the world he loved the most?  Suddenly, Morph smiled and dove into a coil of thick rope.

Silver stumbled towards it, falling when his leg gave out, and just as he reached in to pull out the map, Jen was there.  She stared at him, map in hand, her eyes blazing with rage, but she used her best judgment, there was no way she could fight him here and still get away alive.

She ran, her white hair providing a good target around the dark background.

Silver changed his arm into a gun, he aimed it, but his shaky arm was enough to tell him he couldn't shoot.  He dropped the gun down and shook his head.

"NOW!"

Amelia and Delbert both shot out the lines that held the boat in place, Jen fell suddenly from above, giving them just enough weight to slide out of the belly of the ship and into the planet's atmosphere.

"Jen!"  Delbert ran to the side of the longboat, pulling Jen out of danger.  Amelia pulled up the sail.

"Perimeters matched, hydraulics engaged."  The boat sped away from the _Legacy_, gradually getting lost in the giant mushroom like trees on the planet.

"That's it, come to Papa!"

"Hold yer fire!  We'll lose the map!"

"Captain!  Laserball at twelve o'clock!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Delbert stuck his fingers in his ears yet again.  Amelia desperately tried to turn the boat.

They were hit; the sail and half of the boat blew up.  The longboat kept falling, Amelia tried to steer and hit a mushroom tree, it exploded it their faces, giving off a sulfurous smell, all of the passengers coughed.  Jen threw up, and most of her last dinner landed on Amelia's uniform, the Captain was too busy to notice.

The boat's nose hit the ground first, sending up a cloud of dust and moss.  The longboat flipped, trapping its crew underneath.

For a few second no one moved, and then Delbert lifted up one side.  Jen crawled out, coughing to get the taste of half-digested food out of her mouth.

"Well, that's more fun than I ever want to have again," Delbert commented.

The Captain laughed weakly and stood, holding her ribs, "Not one of my more gossamer landings," her knees gave out and she almost fell to the ground.  Pulling herself up, she pushed the doctor out of the way and smoothed her hair back.  "Oh don't fuss, a cup of tea and I'll be right as rain!

"Ms Hawkins…?"  Her eyes were on the doctor; she shook her head and turned to face Jen, "the map if you please?"

Jen pulled it out of her pocket and smiled.  She was confused though when it began to float, "What?"  It quickly lost its form and changed into… "Morph!  Morph where's the map?!"

Morph quickly did an impression of the map going into a coil of rope.

"Are you serious?!  It's back on the ship!??!!!"

Morph giggled guiltily as Jen tried to catch him in her hands.

Amelia stared upwards at the sound of an engine, "Stifle that blob and get low, we've got company."  They waited to speak until the boat had passed, "We need a more defensible position," she handed a gun to Jen, "Ms Hawkins, scout ahead."

Jen nodded, "Aye Captain."

Jen slid down a fallen mushroom covered with moss, Morph close by her side.  She turned at every sound, but there weren't too many; Morph suddenly began to make lots of bizarre noises.

"Shhhh," she held the gun up and put a finger over her lips.  Jen flicked a button and the gun began to power up.  She heard a whir of gears from the pitcher plants, walking over, she peered into one of them, nothing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jen suddenly found herself pinned to the ground by a robot, the wires in the back of his copper head were loose, most of its metal was covered with algae and moss.

"Oh this is fantastic!  A carbon based life form is here…to rescue me!!"

She pushed him off, "What the…?"

He, at least it seemed to be a he, looked embarrassed and pulled on the wires emitting from the back of his head, "My name is…er," Morph did an imitation of B.E.N. that sounded distinctly like: "Cuckoo," Jen smiled and pressed his head down to make him stop.

"Um…B.E.N!  Oh of course I'm B.E.N.  Bio-electronic navigator!  And you are…?"

"Jen."

"Oh, nice to meet you Jenny!"

"Jen, J-E-N; Jen."

"So, how's the weather been lately?"

"Buzz off you cracked robot!"

B.E.N. sniffed, "Now that's not very nice!  I'm just a marooned robot!"

"Err, sorry."

He ran up and hugged her, cutting off her air, "Stop touching me!!"

"Sorry!  Sorry!  You see, I lost my mind, literally!"  He began searching her like a person stuck in an airport security line, "You haven't found it, have you?"

"No, but now I know _why_ you were left here!"

"Well, It's not my fault that…OH DARN!  I almost remembered the last thing Flint told me!"

Jen, who had been right in the middle of sneaking off, stopped and skipped back.  "_Captain_ Flint?"

"Oh yeah, I think he suffered from mood swings, but anyways; you'll let me know if I'm rambling?"

The girl shook her head, "But what about the treasure?  You know, the loot of a thousand words?"

"Loot?"

"Yah," she pointed to Morph who was doing an impression of a chest filled with gold, "It's pretty much the only thing he was famous for, well besides kidnapping the Swan Princess, but that's another story."

"Nope."

Jen sighed and began to walk away, "Sorry B.E.N. but I have to find a place to hide, so I'll just be going now."

B.E.N. dropped to his knees, "I know, I'll be fine on my own," he sniffed, "Lots of people left me behind, one more time can't hurt."

Jen sighed, "If you're going to come along, you've got to be quiet."

B.E.N. jumped up in the air, landing in Jen's arms, "HUZZAH!  HAHA!  I'M…" he stared at Jen's cold eyes, "Being quiet!"  he whispered.

She dropped him, "And you've got to stop touching me!"

"Touching and talking, my two big no no's."

 Jen started towards the thick mushroom jungle, "I think we should go this-"

"Jenny, before we go out on our big search," he pulled apart a curtain of vines, "Can we make a quick pit stop at my place?" he crossed his legs, "Kind of urgent!"

Jen smiled, looking out over the open plain towards a thing that looked like an upside down piece of pottery.  "B.E.N., I think you just solved my problem."

Alright, all reviewers get aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, SMOOTHIE!!!  Sorry, my family ate all the cheesecake!

Whoever can answer this question gets a part in my next fic: Where is the one place where pitcher plants and Venus flytraps grow?


	13. Part one: Stupid humor vs sense

Disclaimer: I won Jen at a Carnival…I dunno, I'm feeling mental…

**AlexRyder: **Ah, the taste of smoothies…first you freeze the Strawberries, then you use them in a smoothie!  The last time I saw that movie I was 7, but my sister(16) rented the third one a couple months ago, I don't understand her…

**Ryou-is-mine:** 226868?  Your robot I assume.  BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY IS A FREAKIN' HARD SONG!!!  It's like, Eb, Bb, F# --', it's hard, but I'll let you know when I can do it…(Thanks for all the FP reviews too!)

**Mermaid Ninja:** No, sorry…

**Treasureplanet-gurl:** How many times?  Well…twice a day, seven days…I'd say over twenty at least!  That's alright, questions aren't meant to be answered, unless it's a big test, and you won't pass w/out so many correct answers…or if I ask you!

**Janna Hawkins: **Totally agree!  Disney kills the subtitles in it's movies!  It messed up on Jack's speech to Mr. Cotton in PotC, "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders in and almost certain death?" I still can't figure out that line!

**Queen Sarabi:** All reviewers are important, except for flames…flamers SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Miss Piratess: **A big warm welcome to a new reviewer!  Here is some espresso!  YUM!  Thanx so much for the reviews!  I think you brought my count up to 70!!

And the correct responder to the question was……..Drumroll……..RYOU-IS-MINE!!!  Congratulations!  They only grow in bogs and marshes in southeastern NC!  You win a…wait, here's a memo…the authoress is a cheapskate and refuses to give out any and all prizes?  So this is where those "Note to Self"s go…No, here's some chocolate cheesecake!!!!!!

Cool Random thought of the day: My name means "Of the arch" Arch means dealing with archery…so why can't I take archery classes?!  This world is strange….

There is a surprise at the end, so read on!!

Chapter 13-♫What's love got to do, got to do with it?!♫

            The doctor carefully carried the captain into Ben's home.  I was layered with moss and lots of…er, stuff.  Delbert carefully laid Amelia onto a chair, using his jacket as a pillow for her head.

            B.E.N. picked up some type of pants and threw them behind a curtain.  "AW!  Isn't that romantic!?  I find old-fashioned romance so touching!  How about drinks for the happy couple?"  He held out a tray with two cups containing what looked like oil.

            Delbert's eyes shot open, he threw up and then politely said, "No, we don't drink, we aren't a couple either…if you had examined my beautiful hand you would notice that there is no ring upon it."

            Jen laughed, "Like anyone would want to look at your ugly hand!?"

            The doctor growled and turned around in a circle three times before lying down on the ground.  Amelia gave the girl a long stare, before being distracted by a bird and catching it in her mouth, quickly tearing it apart.

            Jen shook her head and was just examining the inside of B.E.N.'s house when he suddenly shouted to her.

            "Jenny!  There's some more of your buddies!  HEY FELLA'S!!  WE'RE OVER HERE FELLA'S!!!"  The robot's answer was some close shots that punched a couple holes along the edges of his frame.  Jen quickly knocked him out and began shooting at the pirates.

            "Stop wastin' yer fire!"

Jen charged her gun up, breathing deeply.  A familiar voice floated up to her.

"Hallo up there.  Jen?  If it's alright with the Cap'n, I might have a word with ye?"         

"Come bargain for the map, doubtless, stupid, fat cyborg!!!  He ruins it with stupid 'taters!"  Delbert and Jen both stared at the Captain in amazement, "What is the stupid fat hobbitsess looking at?!"

"So, he thinks we still have the map?!"

Jen walked down the hill, Morph floated on her shoulder for support.

"Oh Morphy!  I was wonderin' where you'd run off to!"

Silver was using his arm as a cane, he rubbed his leg and sat down, "Oh my!  This leg has been downright snarky since out "game" attack in the alley, 'ey?" he laughed.

Jen stared him down, her eyes showing no care at all.  Silver quit trying, "Look, whatever ye heard down in the alley, at least the part about you…I didn't mean a word about it!  If that bloodthirsty lot had gotten ear o' that…they'd of gutted us both!"  He edged up to Jen, gently elbowing her in the arm.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!!"

"Sorry!  Where was I?  Oh yes…If you and me both play our cards right, we can walk away from here rich as kings."

Jen rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "Really?"

Silver smiled, "You get me that map, and an equal portion of the treasure is yours!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Silver held out his hand like he had when the two had first met, "What do you say to ending this feud and walking away rich?"

Jen shook her head, glaring, "Boy, you are really something!  Didn't you even read the script!?"

Silver shifted guiltily.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!"

"Listen, either I get that map by tomorrow morning, or so help me, I'll use the ship's cannons to blast ye all to Kingdom Come!!"  The cyborg turned away, "Morph, hop to it...NOW!"

Morph hid behind Jen's shoulder and Silver limped away, only turning to look back once, a sad look in his eyes.

Amelia struggled to stay awake.  "We must…stay together…and…" 

"WHAT??!  WE MUST STAY TOGETHER AND WHAT??!!"  Delbert screamed into her ears, but she started smiling.

"Doctor?  You have beautiful eyes!"

"SHE'S LOST HER MIND!!" 

Jen shook her head, "Aren't you the one who's supposed to help her?"

"Dangit Jen I'm an astronomer, not a doctor!  I mean, I have a doctrit, but it's not the same thing!  You can't help anybody with a doctrit, you just sit there and you're useless!"  He sighed and fainted.

The girl shook her head and turned to stare out the doorway.

"Yeah Doc," B.E.N. said to the unconscious Delbert, "Jenny knows just what to do!  So Jen, any ideas whatsoever?"

She stared at the _Legacy_, "Without the map we're dead; If we try to leave we're dead; if we stay here…"

"We're dead!  We're dead!  We're dead!"  Morph finished, before turning to coo at Jen's shoulder.

"Well I can see Jenny needs a little 'alone time'," B.E.N. whispered, "So I'll just use the back door!"

Jen's head shot up, "Back door?!"

"Oh yeah!"  The robot swiveled around a giant stone, revealing machinery that stretched far, far down into the planet.  "I get a lovely breeze through here!  Which I think of as very important, because ventilation among friends is very important!"

Jen mumbled to herself, "Stupid repetitive robot," she coughed and then spoke so the mental robot could hear her, "So what is all that?"

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that stretch through the entire course of this planet?  Not a clue!"

Jen climbed onto it; as she looked down, she could see a tiny pinprick of light blue in the distance.  It was daylight on the other side.  "Hey, Doc I think that I found a way out of here!"

"No Jen, the Captain ordered us to stay he-"

"I'll be back!" she said heroically and jumped, B.E.N. soon followed, screaming, "CANNONBALL!!!"

"Woof."

The three(Morph was also with them) bounced a couple times before getting stuck in the very center of the planet, where gravity held them.

"Okay, now we take the second elevator!"  B.E.N. said, pointing to a small opening.  They got in and were immediately lifted to the top, a narrow room with a domed roof.

Jen slowly lifted the metal dome up, but it flew open under her hands as B.E.N. popped up from under, screaming, "So what's the plan!??"

She forced his mouth closed, "B.E.N.!!  Okay, we get back to the _Legacy_, deactivate the cannons, bring back the map."

"Good plan!  I like that plan!  The only thing is, I'm wonderin', how are we gonna get there?"

She pointed to the longboat, "On that."

THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT!!  I WILL HAVE PART 2 OUT BY THURSDAY! 

EVERYBODY SAY HI TO BUBBLES!!  MY father's SIMEASE FIGHTING FISH, AKA BETA!!  I BOUGHT IT!  YAYA!

UNRELATED MATTER!!

My top 5 fave songs for this posting

(no order)

Velvet Revolver:  Slither

Franz Ferdinand:  Take me Out

Slipknot:  I forget the name(I STICK MY FINGERS INTO MY EYES!!)

D-12:  My Band

Incubis:  Talk Shows on Mute

I am going on Vacation, so you will have to live w/ it!  I expect lots of reviews when I return!!


	14. Pt 2: Scroop's last duty

Disclaimer: Okay, you should know what's gonna be here, I don't feel like writing it!

Stuff: Okay, there was this little chibi-Jen at the bottom of the page, but it didn't load, so I have to find a place to put these things.  I have a chibi-Jen and chibi-Amelia…maybe I can get them up on my bio…I dunno…

Mmmmmmm, blackberries and vanilla ice cream!'

Reviewer comments!

**Ryou is mine:** Hm, twitchy eye?  When I get angry right behind my nostril starts twitching, if I'm really angry I snarl, if I'm super angry I hiss!  SCARE THE CHILDREN OF THE WORLD!!!  SAVE BUBBLES!!  He can hide in his plant!  You're moving?  That suxs…and as to the chocolate cow question, I DON'T KNOW MY DAD IS A MARINE BIOLOGIST AND KNOWS NOTHING OF COWS!!!

**Treaureplanet-gurl:** Aw, Bubbles has two friends; my sister's fish: Marc and Thomas.  They play dead, seriously.  They float to the top, but if you tap the tank they start swimming again. THOMAS IS DEAD!!  MWAHAHA!!

**AlexRyder:** YES!  Actually I did get the idea from Finding Nemo.  There's that fish who likes bubbles and then that time where Dory and Marlin are in the Jellyfish forest…

Dory: You can't fight evolution, I was built for speed!

Marlin: The question is, are you hungry?

Dory: Huh?

Marlin: Because you're about to eat my bubbles!!!

My fingers are sore!  I practiced almost non-stop guitar, pretty soon I'm gonna post my LOTR spoof on American Pie

SPECIAL PREVIEW!!

"Why?!" "Why?!" all the orcs did cry

Two Towers changed the powers, but they aren't allies

And Smeagol and Deagol fished in a tub.

They caught a fish that went glub-glub.

They caught a fish that went glub-glub.

So do ya want to read it?

**PART 2 UP!!  **

            The longboat slowly lifted up to the _Legacy_.  Jen peered over the edge; the deck was lifeless.  Slowly she crawled over, but there was nobody around.  B.E.N. fell noisily over the edge. 

            Jen gave him a glare and he started to whistle until she tried to bolt his mouth together.

            "Okay, I'll go get the map, you-"

            "I'll deactivate laser cannons, ma'am!"

            "B.E.N.!!"  But he was already down the hall and out of sight.  She sighed and started towards the cargo bay. 

            "Disable a few laser cannons, what is the big idea?"  B.E.N. said to himself, he pulled open two door to where the connections where.  Hundreds of tiny wires seemed to pop back at him.

            "Oh Mama!"

            'Just a few more steps,' she thought, stepping up to the coil of rope where Morph had disappeared not a day before.  She pulled out the golden map and slipped it into her pocket. 

            A blaring alarm went off.

            "Whoops!  Okay, fixing!"  B.E.N. said to himself, carefully inserting the wire back to its place.  "Bad B.E.N.!  BAD!"

            Jen ran as fast as she could to the hatch, mumbling: "That stupid robot is going to get us all…killed."  The word was slowed by the last person she wanted to see. 

            Scroop.

            He grinned evilly, "Cabin Girl."

            Jen's eyes opened wide as his sharp claws clicked open, she turned and sprinted down the hall, her boots clicking on the floor.  She grabbed random boxes and threw them on the floor behind her.

            The pirate behind her was laughing; she could hear the cruel malice in his voice, the clicking of his claws as he vaulted over the boxes, and worst of all, the sounds of him getting closer.

            Slamming on her brakes, Jen jumped backwards, slamming into Scroop's hard shell.  She grabbed her gun and switched it on; the gradual loading wouldn't be fast enough.  Quickly, she executed a tumble and stood, facing him.

            He snapped his claws and grinned.

            'No fear,' she thought, 'don't think about what he's gonna do after I'm dead.  CRAP!'

            Scroop propelled himself forwards; Jen dove under him and raced back up the hall, suddenly realizing that all those overturned boxes were going to be a problem. 

            The gun.

            The gun should be loaded by now!

            She pointed it at him.  The lights went out.

            "Okee-doke, breathe in…breathe out."  B.E.N. stuck the lighting wire back in just as the emergency power kicked in, giving an eerie glow to the whole ship.

            Jen blinked, Scroop was gone.  No one to the left or right…that means…

            A claw hit the side of her head.

            She shot upwards and grabbed her bleeding head at the same time.  The laser burst just barely missed Scroop.  His eyes were already back on her.

            "Dammit," she whispered and shot again.

            Blood rushed in her eyes, Jen squinted to see where he was. 

            A claw around her neck told her.

            He hissed and squeezed; Jen choked on her air.

            "Die now."

            Jen stared at him, her face utterly blank, not bothering to use any energy to struggle.

            Scroop raised an eyebrow; his grip got just a hair lighter. Jen clenched a fist at her waist and smiled.

            He wasn't quick enough to stop the punch.

            The tables turned quickly, Jen now stood over the pirate with a gun pointed at his head.

            "I would kill you," she hissed, "But only pirates kill in cold blood."

            He growled, "Your mistake!"  She dodged his lunge, but suddenly he was behind her, his voice whispering in her ears.

            Jen didn't bother to listen.  She threw her head back and hit him right between the eyes.  His very presence was gone; on the floor now lay the body.  She had hit him precisely in a vulnerable spot.

            She shook her head and dragged his body to the deck, glaring at it one more time before throwing it overboard.

            B.E.N. stepped onto the deck, "Laser cannons deactivated Captain Jenny ma'am.  Geesh, that wasn't so hard!"

            Jen stared at the small sphere, it had already caused at least five deaths, and nothing else would happen to anyone if she could help it.

Yes, I'm sorry that it is so short, but I have to get these Ideas out onto the computadora, Spanish for computer.  I've had two rolling around in my head for over a week.

            Next posting is asap after we get home from VALDOSTA!!!  Everybody give Bubbles some comfort food!


	15. Author's note and a short Story

I know, I know…Right now you must be mad at me for posting an author's note!

I'm sorry, I'm kinda tired, I'm posting this at about 2:00 am here!  If I can actually get on the computer today before 12:00 midnight, it shall be up before the ringing of the midnight chime!

And b/c FF.net doesn't let authors notes go lightly…here's a little blurb I thought up while writing TP My Style, hopefully it will be posted separately later!

FETCH!

            Amelia was wrestling her four children to bed, the circles beneath her eyes showed how much sleep she had gotten in the last forty-eight hours.  None.

            Jim walked in and slung his jacket on one of the chairs, "Hey Mrs. A!"

            She glared, "Honestly Jim, how many times do I have to tell you that I detest that name?!"

            Jim grinned, "At least once more Mrs. A, as always!"

            Amelia scowled, "I wouldn't mind…if Delbert would just help out once in a while!"

            The boy shook his bangs out of his eyes, "You know…Delbert does have thins thing where you can make him do anything you want…even the laundry."

            The Captain's ears perked and she dropped one of the children, "I'm listening."

            Jim whispered into the Captain's ears.

            Amelia waited for her husband who was clomping down the stairs to the astronomy tower, in her right hand she held a piece of dried venison, that was also the hand behind her back.  Delbert grinned, he was full and rested, not to mention happy.

            "Oh dear?"  Amelia held up the venison and Delbert started drooling, she feinted a couple of times before throwing the meat into the laundry closet while yelling, "FETCH!"

            Delbert scrambled off into the closet, not noticing that the door locked behind him until he had eaten the meat.  Amelia giggled outside, and she spoke through the crack in the door.

            "Have fun!"

            Delbert growled and started to sort through the piles of soiled diapers while Amelia retired to some well earned sleep!


	16. HAHA! My first FFNet Cliffie! A must re...

Disclaimer:  HAHA!  I bought the soundtrack!  I own that and the video!  MWAHAHA!

My Vacation: Erm…rode big roller coasters, IT WAS FUN!!!!!

Review Replies

I'd like to thank all of you whom have boosted my count to 83!

**Queen Sarabi**:  HAHA!  FINALLY!  I am good at something!

**Janna Hawkins**: Yes, we all hate him here, except for my sister, but she's only seen it 1 time, so I rule over her puny mind!

**Miss Piratess**: Yes, I completely agree.  Jen is awesome!  I designed her after me!  Jen whacks her over the head no, if she was like me she would be laughing in the most serious parts and trying to cut Amelia's head off and making Delbert fetch!

**Ryou-is-mine**: My dad wants to change Bubbles' name to Tiddlywinks…THAT IS GAY!  IT IS HOMOPHOBIC!  Looks at Corina strangely did you kill somebody?  You broke ur butt?  That sucks…but I'M NOT IN SCHOOL!  Happy happy joi joi!  I think that I'm mentally unstable…well, Niggles confirms that, right?

**Treasureplanet-Gurl**: THIS SOUNDTRACK RULES!  Okay, so you like it being close to the movie…I got a review from someone else who said that it might be a little too close to it.  Thankee 4 the review!

**Ron the Kooshball rocks aka AlexRyder**:  Cool penname, in Language terms you're supposed to say pseudonym, but that's annoying!  We have a fuzzy thingy named Fred, he lives somewhere in my sister's room, he's blue!

6 reviews!  Lots of thanks for waiting and stuff!  Everybody can have…bacon and biscuits! 

How come all female Disney main characters are princesses?  All the guys are rugged rebels that are bad turned good…why do the girls have to be Mary-Sues?

I need to find a chart with all the guitar chords on it…I think I saw one at Wal-Mart…

Do not buy your gas and food at Wal-Mart, once they take over all the other stores, because then they will control all prices.  Be smart!

Thank you for listening to that rant…and now…FRANZ FERDINAND ROCKS!

Chapter 15: There is an unexpected twist that it doesn't really make sense to put in the chapter title b/c now you know that there is going to be a twist

            B.E.N., Jen, and Morph used the Longboat to glide down from the ship and to the pirate's camp, only to discover that it was dead empty.  Jen used her new knowledge to tie the longboat up in an impossible knot and they crept back up the hill to B.E.N.'s hut. 

            All of the pirates left, meaning not dead or abandoned, were staring intently at the "back door" that the three had slipped out earlier that evening.  Quickly Morph spotted the Doctor and Amelia tied up in the corner.  Jen gave the map to Morph for safekeeping and he flew up into the rafters, or where the rafters would have been if there had been rafters.

            Jen snuck behind Silver and quickly spotted Amelia and Delbert, tied up.  She started to laugh but caught herself just in time.

            "WEDGIE!!"  Jen gave Silver a very hurtful wedgie and started causing chaos among the pirates.  One, that had no legs and only two arms, swatted herself in the head several times, thinking that a giant bug was biting her head; it was actually B.E.N. trying to find a safe place to hide.

            But still, after a short battle, Jen found herself restrained by the original helmsman and another weird looking thing.  Silver was looking very uncomfortable and finally showed her the map.

            "How did you get that?" she asked.

            He looked surprised, "Well…it just sort of, fell out of the air into me hand."

            Jen sighed and gave Morph a stern look, "Didn't I tell you to hold on to it?"

            The blob giggled and started to whistle.

            "Just admit it Jen.  Ye hate to lose."  She glared.

            Silver turned the map, well…tried to.  He changed his arm into about three different forms before noticing that Jen was laughing.

            "Open it."  Jen took the map and glared at him.  "I'd get busy."

As I glance once upon the foam 

She looked to her friends.  B.E.N. was snoring, the Captain was talking to herself about the "Precious" and Delbert was on all fours, scratching his ear.  Only Morph was doing something useful; he was slowly chewing Amelia's ropes, but it really didn't matter because they noticed right away and tied her back up.

            Jen smirked and, without looking down, twirled the map around, it clicked and whirled to a stop, green lights issuing from the middle.  Silver stared, as well as all the crew, when the lights became a path that led out of B.E.N.'s home and into a thick forest not far from the pirates' early camp.

Silver stared out in awe, his eyes closely following the path of the green lights.  He turned back to the pirates, "Tie em up, we'll-"

Jen hastily closed the map, "If you want this, you're taking me too."

Silver laughed softly, "We'll take em all."

_40 feet beneath my feet;_

The longboat followed the path of the lights, Jen holding the map close in her grip, Silver steering, and the hostages peering ahead.

The coldest calm falls 

They all got out upon reaching the forest of strange bamboo.  Silver grinned and breathed deeply, "I smell treasure awaiting!" He slashed away the foliage to see…nothing, nothing but a cliff from which an expanse of emptiness seemed to issue.

_Through the molten veins,_

The map closed up in her hand, Jen tried desperately to open it again.

"What's going on Jen?"

The girl felt his hot breath beating down on her neck.  "How the hell should I know?  I obviously can't get it open…can't you see that?"

Silver glared, "If I was you, I'd get busy!"

Onus stated out onto the great plain, "I see nothing!  One great big stinking hunk of NOTHING!"

_Cooling all the blood to slush,_

Another pirate pushed Jen into the ground.  "We should of never listened to this girl!"

Jen felt her head chink into the metal surface of the planet, her hair sank down into a groove.  She scraped away a spot and stared in wonder, ignoring the angry calls at her, such as, "Throw her over cliff!" and slammed the tiny sphere into the groove.

Congeals around the brain, 

There was a rumble in the distance and five blue streaks of lightning rushed towards them from different places on the plain.  They all formed together, changing into a giant, triangular shaped door.  From the map emerged a hologram of the golden sphere; all of the pirates stared as the door showed an array of stars.

"The Lagoon Nebula?" Jen said in disbelief.

Silver's brow furrowed, "But that…that's halfway across the galaxy!" Silver murmured.

B.E.N. gripped his head and started to spark, "Big door…opening and closing…Swan Princess…Treasure in the Centrum of the mechanoid…REBOOT!"  Nobody cared as the Robot feel to the ground and started twitching. 

La la la la la, Oh!  40 feet remain! 

She reached out to touch the hologram, brushing a small crescent moon. 

Inside the door appeared Montressor Spaceport.  Jen gaped.  "It's taken us a month to get here…" she whispered to no one in particular.  "So that's how Flint did it!  He used the portal to move across the galaxy in a flash!"  She pressed lots of buttons; a new world would appear with each press.  "He used the portal to roam the galaxy, stealing treasure!"

She was knocked aside by Silver, who started pressing even more buttons, "But where'd he stash it all?!"

B.E.N. was still writhing on the ground, "Center…of…the…mechanoid…"

"Center of the mechanoid?" Jen whispered, before screaming out loud, "What if the planet _is_ the mechanoid?  And the treasure is buried in the very middle!"

The pirate crew all sprang up and dug at the surface with whatever the found; all stopped short after the inch of moss.  The surface was solid iron/steel/some kind of metal that they couldn't get through.

Silver growled, "And how in Blue Blazes are we supposed to get there?!"

Jen smiled and reached towards the hologram, "Just open the right door!"  She pressed a sphere with two large rings that crossed diagonally, Treasure Planet.

_Salt scales on my drying arms._

The portal now showed a great chasm of bright light, a great, golden light.

Jen started to push her hand through the portal but was pulled back by Silver, who ran into the portal, setting off a small red laser that no one noticed.  The rest of the crew followed and stared in awe at the greatest treasure known.  They had found Flint's Trove.

As Silver wandered around in circles, singing, "Strawberry Fields Forever," to himself.  Jen glanced at him and dove behind a pile of gold, B.E.N. landed behind her awkwardly, but none of the pirates noticed, they were too caught up in their showers of jewels. 

From a short distance away, Onus shouted, "We are going to need a bigger boat!"

Jen and B.E.N. watched as all the pirates wandered off, as she stared around, she noticed an old longboat lying in a mound of gold.

"C'mon B.E.N., we're leaving here, but not empty-handed."

The two crept to the longboat, Jen crawling up first to help her robot friend over the railing.  He fell over with a clank, Jen motioned for him to be quiet, but stopped mid-shush and stared at the skeletal form that slouched against the other side of the boat.

"Captain Flint?" she gaped.

"IN THE FLESH!  Well, except anything that resembles flesh, blood, or organs!  You know," he mused, while pulling at his loose wires, "I can't tell you how frustrating this is!  It's like something nagging at the back of my circuits!  Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose!" he wailed.

Jen stared at the back of his head, then turned to study the dead pirate, who had something in his hand.

_Burn my back beneath the sun_

She pulled his hand apart and studied the metal piece, before turning to stare at B.E.N.'s bald spot.

"B.E.N., I think that I just found your missing piece!" she exclaimed and jammed the piece into the back of his head.  He rambled a little before his eyes changed colors, and he started talking a little deeper.

"Hello?  Well, Jenny, I was just think-thinking!  I HAVE A BRAIN!  OH MAN!  ALL MY MEMORIES ARE COMING BACK!  RIGHT UNTIL FLINT PULLED MY MENORY CIRCUIT SO THAT I COULDN'T TALL ANYBODY ABOUT HIS BOOBY TRAP!"  there was a loud shattering sound as part of the planet fell into the treasure, setting off a chain reaction that threw treasure everywhere and began to melt more.

The pirates looked up in terror and began to stuff their pockets, then run for the portal, less than half that entered would escape.

B.E.N. jumped over the side, "C'mon Jenny!  We gotta go!"  When his friend didn't appear, he clambered back over the rail, landing with a clunk, "Jen?"

Her legs were sticking out from underneath the helm, she stuck her head out, "If I'm not back in five minutes, get the doc and Captain to_ leave without_ _me_.  Got it?"

_But I am cold beneath the burning rays._

The robot pulled her out, "I'm not leaving my friend-"

Jen glared and held two sparking wires together, "Unless they look at me like that!  Bye Jen!"  B.E.N. scrambled over the side and towards the portal. 

The girl quickly matched wire to wire, starting up the boat, the engine spluttered before running smoothly, sounding like one of the old motor-boats that tourist sometimes rented at Sapphire Lake, about five miles from the Ben Bow inn.

She pressed several button and the boat lifted up off the now bare surface of the planet.  Morph whirled around her head.

"We are sooooo out of here little dude!" she said to him, before hearing the last voice she ever wanted to hear.

"Jen, aren't you the eight wonder of the universe?"

She pulled a golden sword from beside the wheel, "GET—BACK!"

Silver glared, his eyes holding a bitter darkness, "I like ye lass, but I've come to far to let you stand between me and me treasure."

"Me and _my_ treasure."  She corrected and swung out with the sword, which was met by the cyborg's.  he grunted and threw her to the side, but she scrambled up and caught him on the leg. 

Morph steered them out of reach of the debris as fast as he could, but a stray treasure chest slammed them into a giant purple laser.

Silver grabbed the railing with his arm, but Jen wasn't as lucky, she fell onto a pillar of metal, hitting hard and sliding off, to hold onto a small scripture engraved on the side of the wall.

_Looking down, looking down, _

_Down, down again._

Jen glanced down and gulped, below was a giant cauldron of boiling metal, gold, silver, and the remnants of priceless jewels.

She looked back to the pillar, too far to jump, there was no way she could make it back.  Silver was holding onto the boat.

"Reach for me lass!  Reach!"

She scrabbled to hold on, but her finger-hold disappeared into the wall, she fell down about a foot and gripped tightly to her new block, but I was quickly melting into the wall.  Jan grunted and tried to see Silver, but fumes from the burning metal below wouldn't let her see more than a yard.  She squinted and suddenly her eyes opened wide in surprise, she glanced below, and then back up.

Jen smiled.

Silver stared at the boat, all the jewels, and the treasure that he had been searching for during his entire life.  But then, to the side, the young life whom he had betrayed and yet she had still helped him to get his treasure.

"Oh!  Blast me for a boat!"  Silver took one last look at the Trove and pushed the boat away, turned to help Jen to the pillar.

She was gone.

_40 feet remain._

Okay, the song was 40 feet, or 40', by Franz Ferdinand, and they rock!  They kick $$!!  YAH!

Thanks to all my reviewers very much for waiting and reviewing!  I'm thinking 1 or 2 more chapters, so tell me, one long, or two short?

REVIEW!  All reviewers get some made-from-scratch real Cuban Flan!  Yum!


	17. SURFER GURL!

Disclaimer: I dunno…

CONGRATS TO BOB!!  4 HIS 1ST PUBLISHED STORY(online)

**Queen Sarabi**: okay

**Ryou-is-mine**: Was it a car crash?  I'm very glad that ur ok, get your bum pieced together!  Here!  This is Niggilina, she's very sweet and having a niggle at your side helps you get better quickly!

**Janna Hawkins**: As long as you update yours!

**treasureplanet-gurl**: originality?  I suppose there's a lot in the later chappies, not so much in the beginning though…SPIDEY 2 COMES OUT REAL SOON!!!

**GoddessoftheStarz**: welcome to the team!  I like to put in…er…Kioic(Key-yo-ic) humor!

As to all the ppl who reviewed other random stories…they are currently on hold, as soon as I finish this story, and there ISNT going to be a sequel, I am going to take a break, go to the mountains, and then start up again.

Corina, I'm dedicating my next ficcy 2 U!

I luv all u guys!

2 or three short chappies(counting the epilogue)

            Silver stared down in disbelief, why had she let go?  And now he had lost his treasure too, he stared around at the molten metal that was edging up onto the pillar he stood on.  The old cyborg sighed, so this was how it was going to end?

            His jacket lifted up from the back, pulling him with it into the hot air; he stared upwards and saw the boat that he had pushed away to grab Jen.  One of the claws on the bottom was pulling him up and out of harms way.

            "Alright down there?"

            Silver gasped, could it possibly be…

            "Jen?"

            "Yup, when you pushed the boat away, Morph here steered it over and I jumped in, didn't take me long to figure out how to use the claws!"  She yanked the controls and the boat sped off towards the entrance.

            Jen carefully landed the longboat on the _Legacy_ and jumped out onto the deck.  She had already let Silver down from the clutches of "The Claw" and they both stood awkwardly on the deck.  Delbert was steering near the back while Amelia shouted at him.

            From the hold, one of the imprisoned pirates shouted, "We were better off on exploding planet!"

            B.E.N. was typing busily on a pop-out keyboard and was shouting the number of seconds left before the planet exploded completely.  Jen carefully scooped out a bag of gold and handed it to the pirate, who lightly refused, saying only that he already had his fill.

            Considering that he had never steered, Delbert was doing pretty good. 

            Amelia clutched her broken arm every time they swerved, "THE RIGHT, NO!  THE _OTHER_ RIGHT!"

            Delbert growled and shouted, "I KNOW I KNOW!  WILL YOU JUST LET ME DRIVE?!"

            Jen chuckled, but suddenly stared up.  Literally tons of debris was narrowly missing the ship, a couple small bits of metal flew through the sail, dropping their speed slightly; every drop meant they had less of a chance to survive.

            As the ship maneuvered against the winds and flying objects, Amelia watched in horror as the Doctor was unable to swerve out of the way of one particularly large obstacle; the mizzen mast(third one, closest to the stern(back)) crashed onto the deck.

            "Thrusters at 30%!" B.E.N. cried, still typing furiously.

            "Thirty percent?" the doctor stated, shocked and started counting on his fingers, "But…that's not even close to enough power needed to get us out of the planet's destruction in time!"

            Jen darted behind the boat, and then leapt out, wearing a scraggly pair of cat ears and a mask, "This looks like a job for…Surfer Girl!"

            Incredibly, something similar to a solar-surfer engine had fallen near a solar-surfer like board; Jen walked clumsily towards the two, "We gotta turn around!"

            Amelia shook her head, "That's just what the fat hobbit would say!"

            "There's a portal back there!"

            "Jen…" the doctor started, "That 'portal' of yours opens into a RAGING INFERNO!!"

            "Yes, but I'm gonna change that, I'm gonna open a different door."  Jen was now trying to attach the two useful and strangely placed pieces with a rope; it was quite obvious that the plan wouldn't work.

            Silver limped over, "Ye looked like ye needed some help…do ye?"

            "What's with all the 'ye's?  Oh, yes I do need some help, just a way to attach this!"

            The cyborg changed his arm into a welding torch and fused the pieces together, (A/N: FUSE UP!!!) Jen twisted her foot into a conveniently placed groove and turned to her old mentor, "No matter what happens, keep the ship heading straight towards that portal!"  They both locked gazes for a second and then the girl took off in a burst of heat, her cat ears flying off.

            Silver shouted to the Doctor: "Get this blasted heap turned around!"

            Delbert shook his head but did as he was told just like every good little human-dog should do.

            Jen twisted the board around, sending the front end shuttling towards the portal, quickly she changed her course as a flying plate of metal barely missed her head.  Slowly, but surely, her engine clicked to a stop, the girl only glanced back before using her foot to bring it back up into a roar.  She concentrated, if she could just get used to this place!  _Okay, I'm grinding off of the mining stuff back home…_

            She glanced back again, the engine wasn't being very cooperative, Jen's foot clicked down onto the small clicky thing(Descriptive, aint I?) but nothing happened, she tried again, the same result, a click, click, click.  She started to fall.

            "Oh well…" Jen started to click to the Andy Griffith theme, click, click…Silver stared down onto her as she dropped down into an abyss.

            "C'mon lass!  I just bet twelve doubloons that ye would save all our lives!"

            "Fine…but you owe me big time!" Jen stared at the wall, "Ooooooo!  Pretty drawings, but I might as well mess 'em up and save all our lives…"  She slammed the engine against the wall and then it miraculously snapped on; the ship was now about to go through the portal, Delbert was squinting his eyes as he steered the ship straight into the middle of the planet.

            Jen swooped forwards and leaned down, pressing a small crescent moon shape.

            The portal opened into the space surrounding Montressor's port.  Everybody cheered; the doctor and Captain hugged, stood back for a second, and then regarded each other in a different light. 

            Jen whooped and fell off her surfer into space. 

Alright…Don't kill me, I know I'm late!  Reasons? 5 words: website, banned from computer, sister, cell-phone, B-day party…um, yah! I know that's 8 words, but so what?!!  Everybody who waited so patiently gets some Godiva chocolate!

One more chappie, so please review and say hi to Bubbles, he's been bummed out lately…


	18. And in the end

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even those rotten tomatoes(hee! Toh-mah-toes!!) that you are going to throw at me for being late…I'm sorry, truly I am!

I was…lets just say, grounded from the phone and computer, the TV doesn't mean much because we only get 13 stations and 4 of them are government-BORING!!

            My sister figured out that we can get QVC, FUSE, and MTV2 when we turn the VCR on, but those ones get annoying real fast!

Anyhoo, I'm really sorry about being late, this is the last chapter of TP-MS, then I will not be posting for a while, I'll be vacationing in the Mountains, Appalachians!  If anyone can beta-read a naval story, please tell me!

I guess I'd better hurry up with the chapter :::**dodges cucumber**::: YUMMY!  AND KEEP THE DEER FROM EATING MINE!  VOTE KERRY AND EDWARDS!  He's a good senator, I should know wink

**Miss Piratess: **YUP!  It is real Flan, made from an old Key West recipe book!  My ancestors were pirates!!  YAY!!  runs around on Espresso hype THANKS FOR REVIEWING!  ORLANDO IS EVIL!!  Thanks 4 being my 100th reviewer!!  AS for the "Surfer Gurl" thing, I do live on the beach and nothing is worse than lying and saying you surf.  It should have been "Surfer Girl" b/c I know lotsa ppl who surf and are nice.  NEVER LIE ABOUT SURFING!!

**GoddessoftheStarz:** Yes…we say goodbye now…sniffle  CALADRIA?!!

**Queen Sarabi:** yeah.  It had little claw thingies on the bottom!

**Ryou-is-mine:** Plus and Minus!  CUTE!!  Erm…Bubbles…he…kicked the bucket, Thomas is dead too(One of my sister's fish) Marc is on the way out.

**_I'm really sorry to say that Bubbles is dead…we are going to miss him terribly, but he loved everyone who said hi…_**sniffle

**Janna Hawkins:**  10 minutes??!!  That suxs!  At least you get to get on the computadora! 

**AlexRyder:** Dominic Monaghan, I'm really not sure how it's spelled!  Him and BILLY BOYD pool of drool appears on the keyboard heh heh!  stupid grin  I did write another fic like this, Corina is trying to make me update, BAND TRIP, it has Jim Hawkins in it, Sherri though it was funny!

**treasure-planet gurl:** Yes, I will be writing another fic, it wont be TP though, It's going to be a Harry Potter fic with Americans invading, probably _Invasion Americana_ will be the title. 

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!  NOW THE CHAPTER THAT IS LATE!!

17-well, my title was stolen(used) by Grab-bag and I was going to do the ending almost exactly like hers, so here it is-mwaha!  The Far Side of the Universe (and a very familiar planet)

            Jen fell off her surfer and onto the heap of gold, breaking her bum.  She got better relatively quickly, it was actually only three seconds…she was a very strange human.  When she got up, everybody was happy!  Amelia was singing the Goldfish© jingle and Delbert was trying to dance to disco music that had appeared from thin air. 

B.E.N., being the readily crazy robot that he was, jumped up and gave Jen a hug; she of course, pulled out his memory circuit again so that he forgot who he was.  He was a little saner that way!

She looked around the deck, nothing strange; a few pirates attempting to get away unsuccessfully, the little office assistant Links was purring and holding a big red and white sign that said, "AND WHAT ABOUT SILVER??"  Yup, just normal stuff.

The girl sighed, "Just one more chapter and we will be free of author influence!"  Jen ambled slowly down the stairs into the cargo hold where the longboat was currently tied.

"We gotta make tracks Morphy!"

Jen sniggered, "You never do you? You big fat Greek cyborg!"

Silver grinned and retied the rope he had been loosening, "Actually, I was just making sure that our last longboat was safe and…" he tied a slipknot, "…secure!"

Jen looked at it for a second and quickly made pulled the rope.  It fell into a long strand and she quickly made two clove knots.

Silver laughed, "I taught you too well."

"I learned that from a book!  Teachers are useless!"

"Sheesh!  Sorry!  Now, If you don't mind, we'd rather not imprison little Morphy, free spirit, ya know.  Aw, c'mon!  Don't make me say all the touchy feely crap!!"

Jen rolled her eyes, "And let me guess, you want me to come along?"

"NO!  I mean…sure, we would love to kill-have you."

"No, I think I'll stay.  Keep my sanity and health."

"YES!  I mean, I probably should keep an eye on you, so take my little pet, he's housetrained, well, you get to teach him how to use the bathroom!"

"Er, sure."

The little blob circled around Jen's head and Silver quickly shoved out into space, speeding away as fast as he could while Jen and Morph watched and cheered.

The next day, Sarah Hawkins went to the spaceport to await the return of her daughter.  As she searched, she felt a hand grab her shoulder and turned to see…the dirtiest person ever.

"Hi mom, I'm home."

Epilogue 

Jen was disowned the next day because her mother was deeply frightened of her.  She went into a bar the next day and met CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow and they fell in love, soon becoming the fiercest pirates ever known.  Silver was never found, but most people thought that he went back to Pluto to brood. 

After they became filthy rich, Jack and Jen, now married, retired to a developing planet called Earth to live out the rest of their lives as "Sea Pirates" facing the British Navy.  They enjoyed using secret engines to make it seem like their ships were flying and scared the hejebees out of the Cajuns.

The author told them not to get comfy though because she WAS contemplating writing a POTC fic and this might be a good place to do it.

This is the end, thank you everybody and please review!  Sequel/no sequel.  THANKEE!!  Remember, your vote DOES make a difference!


End file.
